Homeward Bound
by Malurina
Summary: Two Kits are stolen, and the tribe assumes it to be Macavity "Hidden Paw" but there wrong, and now they his help to catch the real "Hidden Paw" and save the day. RE-Edited Version of Taking a chance, let me know if the tittle fits ;
1. Chapter 1

**(Just to let everybody know, The Macavity in this story isn't going to be the crazy, psycho we all know, love and slightly fear, but If your nice and review I might write a story with him all psycho crazy, and I'm sorry if there are mistakes and if the chapters aren't long, but I lost my writing funk and am working on getting it back)**

Bombalurina smiled and laughed, the Jellicle ball was in full swing and the mating dance was about to start, her sister Demeter was sitting next to her…."are you excited about the mating dance Bombie" "Very I wonder who will approach me this year"

Demeter rolled her eyes "oh please I bet it will be Tugger, you guys are sooo meant for each other… and I bet you will have the cutest kits" Bombalurina rolled her eyes this time "he's not my type Deme, even though everyone thinks he, he's not and I got my eyes on someone else"

Just as her sister was about to reply the music started to slow down and cats other went off to the side or stayed in the middle to perform the mating dance

"Bye gotta go" Bombalurina gave her sister a kiss on the check before taking center stage.

Tugger smirked from where he was with some toms and looked at Bombalurina "well look who's doing the mating dance this year…." He stood up and made his way dancing over to "his" queen.

But to his astonishment and to most of the tribe she shoved him off of her "Don't get your hopes to high tugsie, you're not my type, you're just a stud and you won't settle down with anyone. You sleep with anything that gives you the time of day, both toms and queens"

Everyone snickered and the tom Bombalurina had been hoping would approach her did. Pouncival wrapped his arms around Bombalurina's waist and twirled her away from a growling Tugger, "Bombalurina I love you and I will always love you even in our golden years, will you give me the honour of becoming my mate"

"Yes!...Yes!...Pounce I will become your mate" she purred, everyone cheered and the rest of the Jellicle ball went off without a hitch…..but not without extra unwelcomed watchers.

**(The night after the Jellicle ball/ Bombalurina's and Pouncival's den)**

"Pounce? Are you here?"

Bombalurina looked around the dark cave that was used as their home, the lights dim and candles were lit, which was unusual for the tom.

"Yes I'm here" he replied.

"Why are the lights off and the candles lit?"

"I thought I could try and impress you with being romantic and make dinner." he replied simply.

"You don't have to do this." she purred happily. _Just like him_…she thought.

She felt paws on her shoulders; it was _him_ giving her a massage. "Oh…. it feels so good…" she purred. He started making his way down her back, and she purred even louder.

"So what about dinner?" he asked.

"Let's forget about dinner and skip to dessert." she said kissing him gently on the lips.

"I think that's a great idea…" he kissed her again this time running his paws up and down her back.

Later that night, the two were tangled up together in his bed very tired from a rough and fun time as one. Pounce turned to Bombalurina and said "I love you Bomba and I want to start a family, it's ok if you find it to soon, I can wait unt-"

"Pounce I love you too and I would be glad to have a family with you." They kissed, and soon were making love again until the light was filtering though his den.

**(2 weeks later)**

2 weeks later Bombalurina was sitting with Demeter, her sister, talking about their annual check-ups with Jenny "I'm pregnant with his kits!" Demeter turned to her sister with wide eyes "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jenny told me, their due in a couple of months, she said she felt 3 kits"

"Well congrats Bombie….now my kits won't be the only new borns in the tribe"

"Well go and tell your mate the news."

"Oh fine… ruin my catnap why don't you? I'll talk to you later, "bye Dem."

Pouncival leapt off the pile he was lunging on with his friends as he saw his mate walk towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"Well Hello Beautiful…what's got you in such a happy mood today?"

"I just came from Jenny and she told me that we are soon going to be the proud parents of 3 kits"

All Bombalurina could do was smile and laugh as her mate picked her up and spun her around, kissing her on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I want to MAJORLY thank Summerrose12, Rawrrkitty, and Demlurina for the help in this chapter, without them it would suck)**

_Inside the Birthing Den_

"Bomba, you need to keep breathing and you need to relax."

The scarlet queen was about to respond when a contraction ripped through her body, causing her to double over and grab the sheets in pain.

"JELLY, BRING ME THE BLANKET NOW!" Jenny yelled. Jelly nodded and brought the blankets over, along with some damp cloths.  
>"Okay, put the cloths on her forehead," Jenny instructed. "We need to bring down her temperature."<p>

Jenny started to place the cloths around Bomba's legs. "Bomba, you need to listen to me…you need to tell me when you feel like you need to push, okay?"

Bombalurina didn't respond. Instead, when the next contraction hit her she doubled over in pain and grabbed the sheets, sweat glistening all over her face.

Jelly knelt beside Jenny. "Her temperature is still high, Jenny, the clothes aren't helping."

"I know… there's a lot of blood too. Too much… something is wrong… oh! Here comes the first kit!" Jelly picked up a blanket and got ready to wrap it around the kitten.

"Bomba, you have to push and I have to grab the kit and help you deliver it. You're going to feel a bit uncomfortable, but whatever you do, don't tense up." As another contraction hit, Jenny was able to grab the kitten by the shoulder, and pull it out. "It's a tom!"

Bombalurina sighed in relief and fell back against the sheets. Just then her breathing became laboured once again.

_**Outside the Den:**_

Munkustrap sighed, "Relax, I'm sure she's fine." Pounce still wasn't convinced. His heart was pounding faster than he could breathe. He paced back and forth. Worry and concern filled his mind. His eyes trailed back to the den too many times to count, the occasional scream coming from within sending chills up and down his spine. Pounce sat next to Munkustrap and starting tapping his leg on the ground.

After a few minutes Munkus couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Pouncival's leg, glaring at him. "I know you're nervous, but if you DO NOT stop the tapping Jenny and Jelly will have a new patient to care for. Got it?" Pounce gave a nervous nod.

Jellylorum came out with a hesitant look on her face. Pouncival looked up at her, and noticed two balls of fur held in her paws. He walked up to her, and she quickly thrust the kits upon him. "Pouncival..." she murmured quietly, "I... there've been some complications, and Bomba's not doing very well..." Pounce looked down at the kittens Jelly had handed him in shock. Two toms. He had two sons.

He felt his heart swell with pride, but then his brain registered what jelly had told him about his mate and fear once again gripped his body. "Wh-what do you mean she's not doing well…? You guys said she would be fine!" he cried, his voice raising in panic. "You told me that this birth would be simple!"

Jelly sighed sadly and put a paw on her son's shoulder. "I know what we said, but something happened and she started to lose a lot of blood…"

"JELLY! GET IN HERE NOW!" Jenny's yelled from inside the den. Jelly grabbed the kits from her son's arms and quickly headed back inside the den. Pounce turned around and went back to sit beside Munkustrap, who put a paw on Pounce's shoulder comfortingly.

_**Back inside the Birthing Den:**_

Jelly placed the two newborns in the makeshift crib and rushed to Jenny's side, at the edge of the bed.

"Get me more blankets and some rescue remedy and mix it with water, Jelly," Jenny ordered.

Jelly did as she was told, bringing over the rescue remedy, handing some to Jenny and then pouring some herself into a cup. Lifting Bombalurina's head, she dipped some into the queen's mouth. "Come, Bombie… come on… drink…" The tired queen took a few sips from the cup and sank back to the bed.

After a few moments of rest, the scarlet queen shot up in the bed and clutched both her stomach and the bedside, letting out a heart wrenching scream. The two waiting queens were jolted awake. Instantly, they were at Bombalurina's side.

"It's coming… the kit… I can feel it…" Bombalurina hissed, grabbing the sheets of the bed. Jenny gathered some blankets, getting them ready. "Okay, Bomba you need to start pushing."

"What do you think I'm doing," Bomba said through gritted teeth, her breath quick and heavy. Contraction after contraction ripped through her body,

"I see the head, keep pushing Bomba, you're doing well," Jenny said with an encouraging smile. The scarlet queen did as she was told and when the next contraction hit her she gave a push.

With one more strong push, the kit slid out into Jelly's arms, leaving Bomba breathing raggedly as she fell back on the bed. The exhaustion of the birth winded her. Not even knowing what was happening, the scarlet queen realized that her vision becoming bleary. The room was started spinning and suddenly, she was falling out of consciousness.

Jenny took the kit from jelly and saw, out of the corner of her eye, Bombalurina fall back against the bed. She wasn't moving or breathing. "Jelly! Bomba, she's…" Jenny whispered nervously.

Jelly looked up. "Oh no," she breathed. Her face paled as she handed the kit to Jenny. "Take her to the back and put her with the other kits."

Jelly rushed to Bombalurina's side and put both paws on her chest. "Breathe, Bomba!" She began performing CPR, as she had seen humans do many times when something like this happened to one of their own. "Come on…breathe for me…come on…"

Jenny rushed back in. Jelly was still trying her hardest. "Breathe for me Bomba…come on…you have your own kits now, don't do this… Damn it!" She stopped, running a paw through her head fur "Damn it!".

"Should I go get Pounce?" Jenny whispered, close to tears.

"No not yet. I'm not giving up on her not yet," the older queen stated, going back to performing CPR on the new mother. "One…two…three…one…two…three…" After a few tense moments, Bombalurina's chest began to rise and fall slowly. Jelly and Jenny both let out sighs of relief.

Jelly smiled, pulling a blanket over Bombalurina. "You can go and get pounce… he can come in now… let him know she needs her rest though."

Jenny ran out of the den. "You can come and see your kits, but there were some complications and we did lose Bombalurina for a few minutes. Jelly was able to revive her…she's resting now."

Pounce nodded breathlessly and bounded past his "Aunt" and to his mate's side.

"Pounce." He turned and saw his mom carry in three kits wrapped up in a small basket. Jelly put the kittens down next to her son and gave him a hug before leaving the den, Jenny close behind her.

Pounce looked at kits and then to his mate as she slept, unable to hold himself together anymore, heart still racing out of control and overwhelmed with, he broke sobbing.

"P-p-p-once" Pounce's head snapped up, face red and puffy. Bombalurina smiled weakly up at her mate "Hey love….are you crying" with a shaky paw she put her paw on the side of her mate's face "I'm…fine…tired, but fine"

Pounce kissed his mate on the lips and turned to the kits "So What should we name them" Bombalurina looked down at her new babies, 2 toms who looked exactly like their Dad, but one was smaller than the other. He was the runt of the litter. And lastly, one queen who was a perfect mixture of both her parents: she had stripes on her face and body exactly where her dad had them—but instead of his color, she was her mom's crimson color— she had his beautiful eyes and her nose.

"I Like Blaire for the girl, Alister for the smaller tom and Dymas for the larger one" Pounce smiled softly "Perfect"

_**A few days later (birthing den)**_

Munkustrap and Demeter brought their kits to visit Bombalurina and Pouncival's kits, now everyone was watching as the kits rolled over each other, and let out a light chuckle as Blaire bit her brother dymas on the ear, causing him to cry out and tackle her in return .

"May I come in" The two couples looked up to the entrance of the den and saw Old D "Of course Dad" The older cat made his over to the kittens "There all so beautiful, and I sense they will have a blessed future in the Jellicle tribe"

_**Me- so this is the new second chapter, I think its better then the older one, and I tried to add some fluffiness at the end, I hope I did it ok**_

_**Macavity- HEY, when am I coming into this story**_

_**Dark Voice- MACAVITY….**_

_**Macavity-oops, gotta go…BYE *macavity quickly runs out of the room***_

_**ME-…..ok that was very odd….*shrugs* oh well it is macavity**_


	3. Chapter 3

"DYMAS, ALISTER GET DOWN HERE NOOOOW !" The two tom kits who had been running around, jumping on the piles of junk stopped dead in their tracks when they heard there Dad call, well scream their names. "Ye-e-e-es Da-da-a-ad" Alister said stuttering.

Poor Alister had troubling speaking and when he got nervous it only got worse.

The Two kits jumped off the pile of junk they were previously playing on, and joined their Dad Pouncival. The kits rubbed up against him " Now I don't want you two to go up there again, it's very dangerous and you can easily fall" The two kits nodded and took off jumping over the piles of junk to meet there cousins Conner and Jade, Munkustrap and Demeter's Kits .

Pounce shook his head, "They are your sons" he turned around to see his mate Bombalurina and his daughter Blaire walking towards him " Hey Dear" he kissed her check "Well as long as they stay out of Jenny and Jelly's way, I don't think I could handle another one of theirs rants, what are you two going to do today". Bombalurina laughed "I'm meeting up with Demeter and were going to take Jade and Blaire to our owners, I haven't been at my humans since the kits were born" she said smiling down at her daughter.

"Ok have a fun day of relaxing while I deal with the troublesome duo" he pointed in the direction of were their sons had run off. "Of course we will" she laughed as she and her daughter walked to the gate, were Demeter and Jade where waiting.

"Come one slow poke were late" Dymas Yelled over his shoulder to his younger brother, who was having trouble keeping up with his Older brother "I'm-tr-try-trying sl-slow do-o-o-own" Alister said stuttering and panting. Dymas sighed and slowed down so his brother could catch up.

"Th-th-ank yo-ou" Alister panted, "Were are we meeting conner anyways". Dymas opened and closed his mouth a couple of times "Ummm**...**" he trailed off, "You fo-f-o-rgot", "NO! I just had a momentary memory lapse" he said looking down at the ground and avoiding his brother's gaze.

"co-come on we ha-a-ave to go" Alister was now rested and had catched his breath and was also rearing to go. "Ok ok hold your tail I think I remember were we're supposed to meet them" Dymas told his younger brother before taking off through a pile of junk

"He-ere we go-o again" Alister sighed rolling his eyes and taking off after his brother.

"Were are those two there late" Conner growled angrily, Conner looked exactly like his Dad Munkustrap he had his silver and black tabby markings her had a few strands of Gold here and there, he was serious, wanted to be the tribe leader and was already going with his dad on little patrols, but he did have his fun side, and could also be devious when he wanted.

"Why do they have to be late all the time" he mumbled, tapping his paw on the tire he was sitting on, out of the corner of his eye he saw a piece of trash role off a nearby Junk pile. "Dymas….Alister" He called after a few minutes. He was about to go investigate when he heard a Loud Bang and turned around to see Dymas fall from a pile of junk.

"Se-e-e Thats w-why da-da-ad said to-to-o be carefu-u-ul" Alister said from the top of the junk with a smirk on his face. "Oh just shut-up and get down here" Dymas said while rubbing his now sore backside

"Ok" Alister said still smirking , and hoped off the pile of junk and joined his brother and cousin. "Come on guys stop goofing around, we don't have much time and its almost dark" Conner hissed ready take off, shaking off the feeling that they were being watched. Dymas rolled his eyes "Ok Ok no need to tie your tail in a knot". The kittens took off running and pouncing on each other with Alister following as close as he could.

But the Kits Didn't see that they were being watched by a Ginger Tom, he turned to face his younger Half-brother "It's Time I take back what was rightfully mine all along…and this time no-one will get in my way and those kits will be mine" The other Ginger tom nodded "Yes Brother"

The Larger Ginger Tom growled and slapped his brother across the Face "IT'S Sir and DON'T you forget it". "I'm sorry it won't happen again" The younger brother said disappearing into the Darkness

"I'm Surrounded by Idiot's" He hissed before disappearing in a puff of blue smoke, giving a longing look to were the kits took off.

_**ME- ok so this chapter isn't changed that much, except the fact that Blaire and Jdae aren't in this one or taken in it, but they will be taken soon Muahahahah but I changed their name because I thought they would suit them better…and I know its not that long, but I thought it would be more important to update then make everyone wait, so the chaptes might be 700-1500 or so words long….and Ill leave you with this parting note…IT'S NOT THE GINGER TOM YOUR THINKING OF **_


	4. Chapter 4

Joker as sitting on his throne, trying to think of a way to get those two kits away from the tribe and their mothers, who had gotten away from him once before. "Those kits will be mine, they will belong to me or else" he pounded his fist on his desk.

Maybe he can get Macavity to steal the kits, the tribe already hated him, and they had thought he had rapped the two queens.

Joker couldn't remember their names it had been so long but it didn't matter, he just wanted those two kits. Joker let out a deep laugh at the memory of the day he got Macavity banished from the tribe.

~flashback~

Macavity was sitting on top of the tire watching over the junkyard, it was his turn as part time protector of the tribe, and he was just about to go off duty, when he heard a scream. Out of no were joker appeared in front of his brother, panting and hair out of place, Macavity jumped off the tire and ran over to his brother "Joker what happened" he asked his brother.

"Well I was practicing my magic and I heard this giggle, so I went to see who it was, and I saw this queen…I blacked out after that, when I came to the queen was lying on the ground unconscious with blood around her legs" Macavity shook his head " Oh joker please tell me you didn't, not again"

"Yes I did it again I lost control of my magic and rapped her" joker said innocently. "What!...Joker you're going to get kicked out" Macavity reminded his brother, Joker has before lost control of his magic and rapped a queen before, just before her coming of age.

"I know, but it was her fault she wasn't even supposed to be out wandering around, I was in the abandoned part of the yard" The two brothers stood there silent staring at each other out of words, In the distant yelling could be heard.

Joker started playing with his paws "I can't get kicked out, It's such a wrong way to go, I have so much more to do here" "well maybe if you didn't rape two queens" Macavity stated. Joker looked over Macavity and grinned

"I got an Idea" He Turned blue but only momentarily, he then returned to normal except The silver streaks on his face had disappeared and appeared on Macavity's face(without him knowing it).

"What did you just do" Mac asked slightly confused at his brothers actions.

Before Joker had a chance to say anything the elders and guardians of the tribe, came running into the center of the junkyard, and Grabbed Macavity by the arms. "What the hell put me down" he said struggling against the two toms who had grabbed him, which happened to be Munkustraps, who looked reaaaaally! Pissed off and Tugger, who looked like he would rather be chasing queens.

"Joker you were found of using your magic illegally and for rapping two queens, one who was not off age" Old D said standing in front of who he thought was Joker (But who was really Macavity).

Macavity's jaw dropped "wait no dad it wasn't me it was joker" Tugger and Munks looked at him confused "You're Joker" Tugger Said getting slightly annoyed. Macavity looked at Tugger like he was high "What no..no..no..no I'm Macavity."

"ENOUGH!" old D yelled making everyone freeze

"Joker I'm sick of you and your ways, I gave you a chance, which was a mistake on my part, now you've hurt two queens, your also denying that you committed the crime. You are banished from the tribe and you are to never Return, if you do it will be instant death" With those final words Old D turned around and walked away.

Macavity stood frozen to the spot, his Dad didn't believe him, he didn't even bother to listen, no one had and he couldn't come back to try to get them to listen or he would be killed. "Come on Joker let's go" Munks and Tugger both said dryly leading Macavity to the end of the Junkyard

"I'm sorry it had to come to this dear brother but one day you'll learn the error of your ways" Macavity turned his head one final to see his brother standing on top of the TSE-1 bin with an evil grin on his face.

Tugger and munks tossed Macavity onto the streets, and both with a huff walked away, Mac curled up in a ball and started to cry, why did that have to happen and why to him.

Joker jumped off of the bin where he was standing "that went better than I thought, now to go and have some more fun, I think I need to visit a certain queen" he laughed, one that would strike fear into the bravest of felines, Blue smoke clouded him, when it cleared he was no were in sight.

~_Present time, end of flashback~_

Joker Jumped out of his seat "Ha I got a perfect plan to get those kits away from the tribe" He pushed a button on is desk " Get me Macavity now" he growled, "Yes sir" a voice replied back.

A moment later Macavity knocked on his brothers door, he was slightly on edge Joker never called for him and if he did, it was to use Macavity as a punching bag or to fight with other hench cats for entertainment "Brother Sir you called"

Joker grinned "Yes brother you can come in" The door opened and Macavity entered the room "Come sit down and don't be so nervous I just want to talk to you"

Macavity walked over to his brother's desk and took a seat next to it, "Macavity I have a Perfect plan to get those stupid Kits away from the tribe and their mothers and you're the man for the job". He put a hand on his brothers shoulder "you will not fail me this time" he hissed.

_**Me- Muahhahhaha so it wasn't Macavity for all of you out there thinking it was a**__**nd ps I hope your enjoying the new version of this story, much isn't changed but small things here and there **_


	5. Chapter 5

**to clear things up XD joker is back in his own body and vice versa, macavity is a regular ginger tom and Joker has silver stripes on his face, so there kinda twins**

Joker Walked back around his desk and took a Seat in his own chair, "Macavity do you have any Idea why I called you here". "No Sir I do not" Macavity replied slightly confused. "Well I thought of a plan to get the kits away from the Tribe and away from their mothers without any troubles"

"Now Macavity, listen closely I Don't repeat myself" Macavity nodded

"Good...So mac the plan is very simple, and failure free... anyways... I need you to go and lure the kits away from the main Junkyard and then capture them" Joker said.

"So what do I have to do with this" Macavity asked confused.

Joker rolled his eyes, sometimes his brother could be so dense "well I need you to use your magic to get them away from the tribe, you will then bring them to me, use whatever force necessary to bring them"

Joker grinned evilly, "But do leave them conscious brother I want to give them a_ proper_ welcome" Joker purred, getting a longing look in his eyes.

Macavity cringed he knew what his brother was planning on doing to the kits, and he cursed himself for being a part of his brothers plan…...but he had nowhere to go…he couldn't risk going to see Trista.

"Macavity make sure you get the kits a safe distance from the other cats before snatching them up and" Joker glared at Macavity sending shivers up and down his spine. "Don't be so careless this time brother or you will suffer dearly, now leave I will call for you when its time and be creative" with a shake of his paw he twirled in his chair and turning away from Macavity

Macavity Jumped out of his seat and quickly exited the room, he knew that the conversation was done, and if he stayed another moment he would've regretted it, The plan had been told now the waiting had begun.

On the way to His room Macavity was thinking of what he could do to get the kits away from the tribe long enough to grab and then bring them to his brother for reasons that made him sick to his stomach.

The Kittens faces came slipped into Macavity's mind; they were so beautiful so much like their mothers, so young and carefree. It broke his heart, made him feel like a piece of crap, something that didn't deserve to live...

Macavity froze, suddenly he knew what he could do to save the kits and finally break free from this life style, he could get his old life back, start a family. It would be risky that's for sure, but all he cared about was those kits and making sure his brothers sick paws never touched them.

Once in his room Macavity started To think of his own plan, all he needed was somewhere to hide the kits.

One thing he knew for sure was he couldn't hide them anywhere in the warehouse or near the warehouse, Joker would find them and then kill Macavity, without a thought in the world.

"I might be able to hide them…." Macavity thought out loud, it could work, Joker wouldn't think of looking there, he abandoned those building years ago and then return them to the tribe and try to explain to everyone that it was joker all these years not him.

And as for getting them out of the junkyard joker said to be creative and to use his magic, he'll think of something in the heat of the moment.

~Few hours later~

Macavity was resting on his bed when he heard a knock on the door of his chamber "Who is it" He growled, "Jokers calling for you it's time to go" Macavity sighed jumping off the bed, walking to the door he opened it to see a Hench cat standing there, waiting "Oh how sweet of my brother to send one of his babysitters to get me" the Hench cat gave Macavity a confused look, but took off.

Joker was standing at his door, grinning as Macavity approached flanked by a Hench cat "well... well look who's rested and ready" he wrapped an arm around Macavity's shoulder "Let's go and get those kits"

**P.s- ok I know fanfic is or was having problems, but for some reason Im not getting chapter updates from stories I subscribed to, or any reviews :( but don't worry I check my story link to see all of your wonderful inspiring updates, and Im working on the last chapter now but Im post everyonce in a while lol, Im making ya'll wait ;) if you know how to fix it let me know**

**Everything is enabled, and Fanfic is in my safe senders list on my hotmail, I've sent emails to the supprt thingy BUT NOTHING and Im getting fustrated,**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, where are you two going?" Connor yawned as he saw his cousin and sister slide off the TSE-1 bin. Connor, Dymas and Alister had met up with Blaire and Jade after they had returned to the junkyard after visiting with their humans. All five of them were playing tag, running around, and, in Dymas' case, "falling off" (being pushed off) every junk pile he had hoped onto.

Noticing that her brother looked worried, Jade answered him to console him "Don't worry Connor, we'll be back soon; we're just going to take a quick walk."

Blaire nodded in agreement with Jade and said "It's not even dark out, and we have plenty of time"

Connor sighed "I don't know..."

"Oh come on, man. Let them go. Their only girls. What fun or trouble can they really get into?" Dymas laughed. In response, he received a firm slap from both his sister and cousin. Alister burst out laughing.

"Shut up Alister, It's not funny" Dymas mumbled as he caressed his sore head.

Alister kept on laughing "Oh y-e-e-e-e-s, I-i-i-i-t i-i-is"

In the end, Connor decided "Fine, you guys can go for a walk. But promise me you'll be back soon."

Blaire and Jade exchanged glances before walking away from the tom-kits. When they were out of sight of their brothers, they took off sprinting. They giggled and tackled each other, completely unaware of two dark toms that were observing them from the top of a nearby junk pile.

Joker stood at the top of the junk pile with his brother. He watched the young queen-kits and muttered "Awww... They look so sweet and innocent. Such a pity they won't be like that for long."

He turned to his brother with a malicious grin on his face and told him "Macavity, it's your time. Now go and get those kits and bring them back to me."

Macavity gave a quick nod and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Joker went back to studying the queen-kits. They were so young, so gentle, so innocent... but that was nowhere near enough to control Joker's deranged desires. After a few more moments of staring at the kits, Joker let out a low diabolical laugh and disappeared into the night.

Blaire was about ready to pounce on Jade again when something caught her attention. It was an object floating in the air. Blaire could not tell what the object was from her current position, so she concentrated closely on it to get a better look. Taking advantage of her distracted cousin, Jade pounced. She took Blaire totally off her guard and landed right on top of her.

Grinning like a fool, she boasted "Ha, I pinned ya! Watcha going to do about that?"

Jade waited for a response from her cousin, but none came.

"Blaire... Hello? Ummmm... I'm lying on top of you. I'm getting you really dirty, and what are you going to do about that?" Jade laughed.

When her cousin didn't reply Jade turned her head and looked down at her. She noticed that Blaire was looking at something off in the distance. Her eyes looked as if she was in some form of trance. Following her gaze, Jade became slightly confused, as nothing was present in the general direction of where Blaire was focusing her vision. Jade asked her "What are you staring at?"

"Get off me and I'll show you." Blaire growled as she came out of her trance and wiggled herself free. She hastily brushed the dirt and mud off of her coat. Then she pointed towards the darkness "Look! There's something glowing over there!"

Jade again followed her cousin's gaze. This time she actually saw what it was that had distracted her. The object itself was floating slightly off to the side of the junk pile. It illuminated the growing darkness in a soft blue glow. It was in the shape of a butterfly, which was one insect neither Jade nor Blaire had ever seen before.

Macavity sat in the darkness, watching the kits with a devious grin on his countenance. He almost could not believe it; his plan was actually working. Now, he needed to get the kittens interested enough in the butterfly to follow it. Then he could get them without being noticed and make a run for it.

Much to Macavity's delight, Blaire and Jade took an eager step towards the butterfly. Evidently, they were almost totally entranced by the litle flying creature. Soon, Jade extended her paw to attempt to grab the butterfly when it landed on a junk pile. But before she could touch it, the butterfly flew off.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Blaire and Jade cried out together toward the winged creature. They pursued the glowing butterfly, oblivious to the fact that they were crossing into the dark side of the Junkyard.

Eventually Jade stopped to catch her breath and blinked a few times. Then a type of eerie sound pierced through the air.

"What was that...?" She looked around with wide-open eyes. "Where are we... Oh no" She was starting to become worried and frightened, as she did not recognize this part of the Junkyard.

"Blaire...blai-" Jade felt a paw cover her mouth. It effectively prevented her from calling out to her cousin.

Blaire turned around when she heard her name being called. "What Do you want? I alm-" She stopped mid-sentence and looked around. Jade had disappeared into thin air. Blaire called out to her nervously "Jade... Jade...? Come on, this isn't funny. Don't hide... please Jade..."

One down and one more to go, Macavity thought, as he gently laid Jade's unconscious body on the ground.

Blaire jumped onto the various piles of junk and threw several items off of it. She desperately called Jade's name, making sure to pause every couple minutes waiting for a response. Finally, to her vast relief, she got one.

"I know where your cousin went. If you want, I can help you find her" A soft voice purred from within the darkness. Despite how calm and easy the voice was, it made Blaire shudder. "Who-o-o-o-o Are you-o-o-u-u-u" She asked as got nervous. She almost sounded like Alister at that moment. Just then, a black tom stepped out of the shadows and smiled kindly down at the kitten.

"Well, my Dear, I'm a... well, let's just say I help kittens like you find your friends and return you safely home" Blaire slowly returned the smile. Then she said "So you can help me find my cousin Jade and get us back to the tribe?" The black tom nodded, and placed a paw on Blaire's shoulder. "Now, come with me; it's getting very late."

Blaire walked ahead of the mysterious tom, focused on finding Jade. She was so engrossed in this matter that she did not even notice his fur change to a ginger color or how a crooked grin had formed on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

A short time later across town in an abandoned warehouse, Jade woke up. She looked around in the darkness of the vicinity, trying to discern anything close by. She did not know what had happened or where she was, but she was quickly able to determine that she was not at the junkyard anymore.

Jade's head was throbbing with pain from a fierce cut she had received across her forehead. She recalled that she had gotten that injury from trying to fight back against her kidnapper. She could feel that the area around the wound was now caked in blood. Her wrists were swollen and sore from being tied behind her back tightly by barbwire. Her fur was soaking wet, causing her to shake uncontrollably in a state of discomfort.

Out of nowhere, a bloodcurdling scream penetrated the quietness.

"Nooooooo, please, nooo!" The scream was followed by an eerie silence. A terrible silence so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Jade buried herself deeper into the corner of the room and burst into tears. She wanted to go home back to the junkyard. She wanted to return to her family, friends, and loved ones.

Jade's eyes started to involuntarily close. She tried desperately using all of her will to keep them open, like her father had instructed her. He had also told her to stay strong, to stay vigilant, to show no weakness, and to fight when she needed to.

With her pain growing worse and tiredness sneaking its way through her body, Jade gave a final whimper and rested her head on the ground. She quickly drifted off to an uneasy slumber.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal a tall, ginger tom with his head bowed, and his brow deeply lined in thought.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I had to do this to you, but I will get you home, safe and sound, and one day you will forgive me." He turned to leave, but then said both over his shoulder and under his breath "At least, I hope you will."

Macavity sighed and hastily closed the door to Jade's cell. He knew it was pointless to plead for forgiveness with a kitten he had just kidnapped, but somehow he just had to say it. By doing so, he was reassuring himself about the situation and making a promise he intended to keep to the kitten.

Macavity looked at the opposite side of the wall to another cell. This one held Blaire inside. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Well hello, 'lil one, I see you're awake." He commented as a dark smirk crept onto his face.

Blaire lifted her head, blood dripping slightly from the small cut across her check. "Let me go... you... You BASTARD!" She hissed, trying to lunge for Macavity, but was snapped back by the chains that had been secured around her wrist. When the chains pulled her back, Blaire received a type of electrical shock from the magic inside of the chains themselves.

Macavity let out a low laugh and said "Tsk, tsk. A kitten of your age shouldn't be talking with such foul language. Such vulgarity could have very bad consequences. Besides, my dear, you are in no position to make demands!"

Blaire hung her head, reluctantly admitted that he was right. She asked him "What do you want with me? Why am I here? And where is my cousin Jade?"

Macavity answered her slowly "Well, it's not what I want... It's what my brother wants... and he wants you and your cousin." Blaire's head snapped up in alarm at those words. Macavity just went on "But don't worry your pretty, little head. Your cousin is fine... She's a little tied up at the moment, but she's fine otherwise."

Mac sneered, slightly enjoying the power he had over the kittens. He knew very well that what he was doing was wrong, but he had still power, and power was something Macavity had long desired and deserved.

"Ok, fine then... What does your BROTHER want with me and my cousin?" Blaire spoke furiously, not looking up, as she feared another vicious punishment.

Macavity then stepped forward and did something she didn't expect. He started to caress her check, and oddly his touch did not cause Blaire to cringe. It had the opposite effect; his touch made her feel calm. For some reason, what he did soothed her, as the manner in which he touched her was the same manner her mother had used to comfort her as a baby kitten.

He told her "I'm sorry, young one; I cannot tell you the whole story... Not now... not here. This isn't the time... I can only give you a hint..." He lowered himself to her ear, "It has to do with both of your mothers. My brother... Well, he had a certain liking for them..."

Before she could ask what he was talking about, Macavity disappeared, leaving her alone and confused in the dark and unforgiving cell.

Back at the Jellicle Junkyard, an equal amount of tension was encompassing a few individuals in the tribe.

Munkustrap glared at his son with his arms crossed over his chest. He demanded "WHERE have you, Dymas, and Alister been? It's well past your curfew... and you've managed to make your mother sick with worry! And where are your sister and cousin? You were supposed to be watching them!"

Connor dropped his gaze. "I'm terribly sorry, Father... I made sure that they stayed with us... but a few hours ago they went for a walk...I told them that they didn't have the time, but they still went... I tried to get them to stay and wait...but they just exchanged a glance and took off without my approval."

Munkustrap sighed and eased down, softening his gaze. He did know that his son was not to blame for how the girls were missing, and he knew that yelling was not going to help them at all.

He knelt down and placed his paw on Connor's shoulder and told him "It's alright, son. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know this wasn't your fault, and I'm proud of you for trying to keep your sister and cousin with you. I promise you we'll find them. Can you show us the place where you and the others were playing? That will be a good place to start searching."

Connor nodded, and said as he looked up at his father "Sure, Dad. Follow us." He turned around and walked out of the den with his head hung low.

Munkustrap, Demeter, Bombalurina and Pouncival followed the tom-kits to the spot by the tire were the group was hanging only a few hours before. Connor pointed to the path the girls had taken. "They went down that way. That's the last time we saw them."

Pouncival along with Munkustrap started down that path, looking for any clues, smells or hints that would help them find out what had happened to Blaire and Jade.

Connor, Dymas and Alister sat on top of the TSE-1 bin with their mothers as their fathers kept on searching.

Pouncival reached an overturned bucket with a crack in the side. It was wide enough for a cat to slide through, he smelt the entrance of the bucket. He quickly caught a scent which emanated from inside the bucket. It was a tom's scent; a scent that was strangely familiar to him. He decided to call Munkustrap over to ask him about it.

"Hey Munks, can you come here? I require your assistance for a moment, if you don't mind."

The Silver Tabby lifted his head from the pile he was investigating and ran over to the patched tom's side. He responded "Sure, Pouncival... did you find something?"  
>The younger tom replied "I'm not quite sure; there's a scent here...it's vaguely familiar. I could sort of recognize it... but it's very faint. Maybe you'll have better luck identifying it than I had."<p>

Pouncival handed the bucket over to the Jellicle Protector. Munkustrap sniffed around the bucket at the entrance for a few moments. He instantly became tense as he recognized the scent. It belonged to a tom that had haunted him for so many years. He uttered a single word to enlighten the others about his findings: "Macavity..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone the grand appearance of a Tristaleen**

_**Last chapter-**__** Munkustrap sniffed around the bucket and the entrance, he instantly tensed recognizing the scent, that has haunted him for so many years. "**__**Macavity...**__**" .**_

A white tabby queen with jet-black strips sat on top of an old crate, watching the two toms on the ground. They just stared at each other, looking both shocked and speechless. A soft breeze soon ruffled the queen's fur. She momentarily sniffed the air, and found that it carried along a familiar scent. She just grinned when she recognized the scent.

"You know, if you wanted to be welcomed back into the tribe, you shouldn't have taken those kittens," she said over her shoulder, "The Jellicles are going to be after your blood now."  
>Out of the darkness stepped a ginger tom. He just sighed and sank down beside her. Then he said "Well, I did not have much of a choice to begin with. As you know, they hate me and they wouldn't listen to me." He looked off into the distance and then continued "Besides, I am total confident that it will work out; I have my own plan"<p>

Tristaleen turned her head to face Macavity. She stated bluntly with a look of doubt across her countenance "And just WHAT plan would that be, Macavity? Tell me."

"I'm going to take the kittens and hide them," he answered. "Hide them where?" she inquired. "Somewhere else in the city" Macavity replied as he turned back to Tristaleen.

Trista raised an eyebrow "That won't work." "Why?" he queried. "Two reasons why," she answered as she held up a paw "One: he'll know that you were the who took them. And two: Your hiding place would be quite an obvious one."  
>"That may be true," he smirked at her, "But that won't stop me from trying."<p>

She thought for a moment, and then offered "If you want, you can hide them in one of my warehouses. He won't even think about looking there" Tristaleen had worked for Joker in the past, but late one she had faked her death and joined the Jellicle.  
>Macavity shook his head and told her "I appreciate the offer, but I don't want you getting involved in this catastrophe in anyway. I mean, you finally got away from Joker."<p>

Trista gave a frustrated sigh "Look I'm not going to argue with you on this matter. Just bring them to my south warehouse. I'll leave it unlocked for you"

(A/N: There are little mini warehouses each worker of joker works at/ lives in and then there is the main Warehouse.)

She stood up to avoid any more debate with Macavity. She said to him "Now, come on. You have to leave now. I don't want anyone seeing you here."Macavity brought himself up and brushed the dirt off his fur. Then he just sighed and said "Fine, have it your way. I'll bring them to your warehouse." Trista gazed down upon the Junkyard and said over her shoulder "Be careful, I don't want anything grisly to happen to you Mac. As you know, Joker doesn't care if you're family or not; he'll hurt you simply if he feels like it. He might even kill you"

Trista whispered, her voice noticeably laced with fear. Secretly, she deeply loved the ginger Tom. Macavity gave a lopsided grin "Hey, Trista, don't worry about me. I'll be fine; Joker won't kill me. Sure, he might do more than just take me down a notch or two, but he would never kill me" He said to reassure both his friend and himself.

Then he disappeared into the shadows once more.

Munkustrap and Pouncival took off running to the TSE-1 Bin. "I can't believe that was Macavity's scent... I should have been able to tell as soon as I realized how familiar it was." Pounce shouted as he kept up with the Jellicle Protector. "Don't worry about that, Pounce," said Munkustrap, "You yourself were only a kitten when he lived in the tribe. I also recall that you weren't much older when he was banished." The two toms stopped for a brief moment to catch their breath. "What do you suppose he wants with the tribe?" Pouncival panted, "And, more importantly, what does he want with our daughters?"

"I don't know Pounce," Just then, the color trained from Munkustrap's face. Pouncival noticed this and asked him "Is everything alright?" "I just developed a disturbing theory," Munkustrap enlightened the knockabout cat, "Maybe Macavity wants what he couldn't have with Bombalurina and Demeter. That… or he's using our kittens just to get the tribe's attention." An expression of rage quickly came across Pouncival's face. He hissed "That bastard! I swear if he hurts Blaire in any way, I'll rip him to shreds with my bare paws!" "Pounce, we don't have time to get angry right now," Munkustrap cautioned his friend, "Getting angry certainly won't help us get Blaire and Jade back. First we have to enlighten Demeter and Bombalurina; and secondly, we must inform the rest of the tribe and send out a search party. THEN you can get angry."

Pouncival sighed, as he knew that Munkustrap was correct. He told him "You're right, I'm sorry for how I reacted; I didn't mean to step out of line." "It's quite alright," Munkustrap assured him, "You were just reacting the way any good father would react. Believe me, I'm very furious as well, but for the moment, we have to remain calm. Now come on; Demeter and Bombalurina are waiting. " The two toms took off again for the TSE-1 Bin. Demeter and Bombalurina jumped off of the TSE-1 Bin upon seeing their mates return.

Bombalurina worriedly asked them "Did you guys find anything?" Munkustrap and Pouncival looked at each other before nodding their heads. "Yes we did; there was a faint scent we detected on the side of a bucket..." Munk's voice trailed off  
>"What is it, Munkus?" Demeter asked nervously, "Please, tell us."<p>

Munkustrap sighed and responded "The scent belonged to... Macavity."

Jade slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head off the ground. She was surprised to discover that her wrists were no longer tied behind her back. Instead, they were now placed in front of her wrapped up in some soft white cloth. There were a few rays of sunlight that slipped in through the window illuminating her cell. Jade was given the chance to look around at her new surroundings.

There was an old wooden door at the corner of the room opposite to one where she was currently sitting. Chains were hanging close to the door and on each wall. Some of them were stained red with blood that flowed down the walls and onto the floor. The ground was solid cement. She tensed up when she saw a shadow pass her door; she held her breath as the shadow passed the door again and stopped right outside it.

Jade closed her eyes tightly, pretending to still be asleep, as the door opened up to reveal Macavity standing there with another piece of cloth in his paw. He walked over to Jade's side and knelt down and said "Do not be afraid. You'll be safe soon, little one" as he placed the cloth over Jade's mouth. Jade soon recognized it as chloroform. She struggled to stay awake, but within a few seconds, she fell unconscious.

Macavity was glad that Mungojerrie had provided him with this liquid; it was useful for knocking any person out and rendering them helpless.  
>"Now, I just need to get your cousin and then we can get out of here." Macavity whispered. He stood up and once again walked out of the cell. He was one step closer to his purpose. "Macavity! What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be on a mission." Macavity spun around and came face to face with Apollo, one of Macavity's top hench cats, who had a bag slung over his shoulders.<p>

"Oh, hey Apollo ...Well...you see...I'm just...well... making sure the kits were ready for when he arrives" Macavity stuttered, hoping the other tom would believe him and not notice his nervousness. Apollo just nodded and said "Ok, just hurry up and don't take too long. Joker hasn't been in the best mood lately, and it would be best not to tick him off." He fixed his bag before walking down the corridor. Macavity let out the breath he had been holding in the entire time and said to himself in vast relief "Boy, that was a close one. But I should get my mission done" he glanced at the two cell doors for one last time and said "I guess we should get you two home."Upon hearing that name, Demeter fell back against the TSE-1 bin. She quickly started to panic and mutter to herself.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap rushed over to Demeter's side and hesitantly took the Golden queen into his arms as not to spook her again. He gently started to stroke her in an attempt to calm her he caressed his mate in his arm, he said softly "Listen to me...It's going to be alright... I promise you, we're going to find them and bring them back home safely to us. This dilemma will be all over soon."Demeter freed herself from Munkustrap's arms and continued to shake, telling him "No...no it will never stop...never...he will always be haunting us."<p>

Bombalurina quickly felt her legs go weak and give out underneath her, she collapsed to the ground crying. Pouncival immediately ran to Bombalurina's side. He picked the queen up and lifted her onto his rested her head on his chest and sobbed, "Why, Pounce? Why did he have to do this?"Pouncival just held his mate close. He had no answers that would help her, but wished he did at that time.

He spoke quietly "I don't know why Bomba; I just don't. But Munkustrap is right-.." he lifted her head up and kissed her forehead softly. "We will find them and bring them home safe and sound." Munkustrap stood on top of the tire with Pouncival next to him. Bombalurina and Demeter were behind them, still in a panicked state. Munkustrap raised his paw and silence swiftly filed the Junkyard as he captured the attention of the rest of the Jellicles. "I would like everyone to assemble in the clearing immediately," he announced.

Within five minutes, the entire tribe had gathered and everyone watched Munkustrap closely. "I have called all of you here Tonight because two members of the tribe have been kit-napped" Munkustrap paused and took a breath to steady himself, and then continued "My daughter Jade and Pouncival's Daughter Blaire were taken while playing in the dark side of the Junkyard earlier today"

Many of the Cats began to whisper and talk among themselves fearfully. After a moment, Munkustrap raised his paw once again to silence the tribe, and then continued "When Pouncival and I were informed by our sons, we went on the search of any clues that may lead us to what happened-"

Pouncival took over "We found a scent at the entrance of a paint bucket...the scent belonged to a cat who was long ago banished for unspeakable acts... but whose name continues to haunt our memories… It was Macavity." As the two of them predicted, everyone started panicking. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots took the scared kittens of the tribe into their arms and led them away from the main clearing. Bombalurina and Demeter followed close behind them.

"We are going to organize a rescue party to bring them home, and Macavity will not get away with this," Munkustrap announced, "He has been a threat to us for far too long" Nods of approval came from The Toms, who stayed behind while the queens left.

Plato, who was amidst the toms, stepped forward and said "Do you actually think that will work, Munkustrap? I mean, it IS Macavity. This guy's intelligence is not to be underestimated. In fact, he probably knows we're going to go after him. In fact, he's probably already prepared and ready to kill us!"

Munkustrap smiled down at the young striped Tom and assured him "Yes, Plato, I am confident that this will work; there is no need to worry. ... I have considered what you just brought up, but I, too, have a few secrets and strategies that Macavity is not aware of."

Macavity crept into the alleyway and looked around nervously, he placed his bag down on the ground and called out "Hello? Is anyone home?" A tom with tiger-stripes jumped out from the inside of a dumpster and answered"Bonjour, Monsieur Macavity! What brings you to our neck of da woods?" "I need your help, Frisk O' Malley, and Bellastealer's if she wants to-" At that moment a queen with a coat identical to Frisk appeared from underneath a cardboard box

"Monsieur Frisk, supper is prép-" she stopped and grinned at the sight of Macavity, "Monsieur Macavity, it has been too long since we last spoke to each other, how have you been?" She hugged the ginger tom, who quickly returned the hug. "I need you guys' help," he told them, "I have two kittens that I need to return home safely without Joker knowing. Can I rely on you guys in this matter?" The two tiger-striped cats exchanged a look, before nodding. Frisk replied "Of course, Monsieur Macavity. We would be glad to help you in any way possible."

Macavity clapped his paws together and told them "Ok, now here's what I have planned so far…"

_**Thanks to all my reviewrs, you guys keep me going and for the passionate Admiral for beta-reading it for me **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Munkustrap made his way quietly through the numerous piles of junk into the shady district of the Yard. He knew very well of how dangerous it was to be there alone, but he needed to locate a certain cat. If he could locate this cat and get him on his side, the cat could help get him and the rescue party close to Macavity's lair.

Clearing his throat, Munkustrap looked around. Then he spoke loudly: "Admetus…are you there? I need your help with something of the utmost importance."

Upon hearing his name, Admetus emerged from an upturned table, but remained hidden so Munkustrap could only see his silhouette. "What the hell are you doing here, Munkustrap?" he asked hostilely. "Leave this vicinity at once! You should know full well that you're not welcome here and that it's not safe – there are cats here who won't even give you the time of day."

"Look, I do know that, but I'm in desperate need of your help," Munkustrap implored him, "My daughter and my niece have been captured by Macavity. I have a search party ready to find them and rescue them, but we do not know where Macavity's current location is."

Admetus stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were dark and a wicked sneer had formed on his face. "Oh, I know perfectly well that your precious little daughter and her cousin went missing. Unlike you, I do not miss a single thing that goes on in this Junkyard," he taunted the Jellicle Protector. "I will help you, but you know the drill; pay up first."

Munkustrap gave a low hiss and handed Admetus a pound of catnip. "Here, this is the best I can get. If you want more, I'll get you more; but that will have to wait until Jade and Blaire are returned here safe and sound." Admetus dipped a claw into the catnip and licked it. "This will suffice, my friend." He wrapped a paw around Munkustrap's shoulder and laughed at the silver tabby's apparent disgust.

"I will aid you, but I will be in command," he spat. "I shall lead the group. You and all the other toms will listen to me and take orders from me. If that seems unreasonable, I should inform you that I am the only one who knows the terrain as well as the Mystery Cat himself. If you want to survive and save your kin, listen to me. Now leave me– I have to make a plan. I will come and get you when I am ready."

Munkustrap's eyes widened. He asked angrily "How long will that be….we can't afford to wait. Macavity will kill them"

Admetus glared at Munkustrap and bared his teeth. "He won't kill them, trust me. Macavity doesn't like to kill his captives right away. He just keeps them for company until he… how shall I say it? Until he tires of them."

The keys fell to the ground with a loud clatter, causing Macavity to jump a good two feet in the air. He glared at Frisk O'Malley, who was currently trying to open the door to Jade's cell. The trio had had recent success getting Blaire out, but for some reason they'd hit a snag with Jade's door. "So sorreh Monsieur Mac, ze keys are no' working. Are you sure you grabbed ze right ones?"

"Yes I'm absolutely sure they're the right keys, I took them from the Guard's belt when he was sleeping," Macavity answered nervously. "You're dearly mistaken, old Maccy boy," Macavity, along with Bella, Frisk and Blaire spun around, coming face to face with a Siamese tom.

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?" Macavity hissed, pushing Blaire behind him. Gilbert let out a low and evil cackle. Next to Joker and Macavity, he was the worst feline to walk the streets of London.

He was the cat who had succeeded in overthrowing Growltiger and his crew, sending them to a watery death. "Your brother suspected that you were planning something behind his back, so he gave the guard the wrong set of keys and told  
>me to come down and keep an eye on you."<p>

Macavity's eyes went wide in an uneasy emotion. To Gilbert, it seemed that the emotion Macavity felt was actually fear. But whatever the emotion was, it was gone in a flash "How did he find out? I made sure I never breathed a word of my plan to anyone!"

"Over the years, during night-time, Joker would sneak into your room and read your mind, just to make sure you were being faithful. Much to his disappointment, he saw bits and pieces of your little plan. He was also able to see into your heart."

Macavity shot glance over his shoulder to the two calicos, who smiled weakly. "So I guess I'm a dead cat, right?"

Gilbert played with his nails, apparently in solid boredom. "No…but by the time he's done with you, you'll wish you were…and the same goes for your two little friends. For the kittens, well, you can imagine what his plans are for them."

"Oh, and another favor Joker asked me was to make sure you would not put up a fight when he came to get you. He wanted you to look well enough when you're brought to your new cell."

Gilbert reached over his shoulder and pulled out a silver tipped blade, stepping closer to the three cats. "Now, do you or any of your side show freaks have any final words?" Macavity pushed Blaire further behind him, passing her over to Bella and Frisk. "Get her out of here – I'll handle him. Get Jade and I'll meet you outside!"

When they didn't move Macavity raised his eyebrows and snapped "Now!"

They quickly ran out.

"Nooo… why did you have to send them away? I really liked their company, plus I wanted an audience," Gilbert smirked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I sent them away so they could get a head start towards our hideout," Macavity answered, taking a threatening step forward. "Now shut up and prepare to die."

Macavity and Gilbert circled each other, both waiting for the other to spring. "Come on Gilbert, show me what ya got, you foreign piece of scum!" Macavity incited him.

"As you wish." Gilbert let out a growl and lunged at Macavity, clawing him and scratching his chest, leaving deep claw marks. Macavity hissed in pain and reached out, grabbing Gilbert by the wrist. He lifted him above his head and threw him against the wall. Gilbert slammed hard against it and dropped to the ground.

Gilbert lay motionless. Cautiously, Macavity made his way over to the tom's side. "I was kind of hoping for something more out of you, Gil." At that moment Gilbert opened his eyes and lashed out at Macavity, causing him to stumble backwards.

The Siamese took the opportunity and flew at Macavity, digging his claws into his chest "You're finished! Your little plan to be the Hero has failed miserably." Macavity sank to his knees, eyes going wide, his body screaming in pain.

"Such a shame, though, I was expecting more of a fight out of you, Old boy, but I guess you've gotten too soft," Gilbert sneered. Gilbert retracted his claws, letting Macavity fall to the ground, blood seeping out of the wounds. The Siamese laughed maliciously and turned away from the fallen tom. "Goodbye, Macavity," he chuckled, starting to walk away.

It was the unwisest move he could've made.

Macavity, with his white chest soaked through with the scarlet hue of blood, lurched upwards and hooked an arm round Gilbert's neck. The Siamese tom's eyes went wide and he tried to pull away, but Macavity only pulled his grip tighter. "Give my regards to my brother….When you see him in Hell" He whispered in Gilbert's ear. Then he promptly snapped his neck, killing him.

Macavity leaned down next to the dead tom and grabbed the keys for the cell door holding Jade. As he walked over to it, he said under his breath "Time to get you and your cousin back home"

"I'm worried, Monsieur Frisk. Macavity should've been 'ere by now, maybe 'e needs help" Bella asked her partner while they waited for Macavity "I don' kno' Madame Bella. But I assure you, he will be fin'. He can handle 'imself"

"Is my cousin going to alright" Blaire looked up at the two cats with uncertainty. "Why don't you ask her yourself little one" The Trio Turned to see the ginger tom stalking through the brush and a little calico kit beside him

"JADE!" Blaire squealed running to her cousin and tackling her to the ground, causing the others to laugh. Frisk walked over to Macavity's side and asked him "Are y' alright, Mac?" The ginger tom sneered "Of course, I am. Gilbert may have been strong, but he made one fatal mistake"

"What was tha', Mac?" inquired Bella.

"He let his guard down"


	10. Chapter 10

**One night ago**

_Admetus licked the last bit of catnip from his paws. Then he just sniffed the traces of it and frowned, muttering angrily to himself "Damn it. That crap didn't last as long as I hoped it would."_

_"Well, well, well; disappointed, aren't we, Admetus?" a dark voice pierced the silence from the shadows._

_Admetus jumped and looked around the area. He squinted his eyes to make out who had spoken to him. As he looked in all directions, he demanded "Who's there?"_

_Joker stepped out of the shadows so that Admetus could get a good look at him._

_"You!" Admetus hissed, unsheathing his claws. He tried hard to focus on the cat in front of him, but his intoxicated state made this action somewhat difficult. He just glared at the ginger cat and snarled "What are you doing here, Macavity?"_

_Joker chuckled at the younger tom's reaction and said "Easy there, big boy…I'm not who you think I am."_

_Admetus took a step back and said "What the hell are you talking about? I know you are Macavity. I may be inebriated, but I'm not stupid… Now leave this place at once!"_

_Joker smirked and told him "I'm not Macavity… although, unfortunately, I share similarities in appearance with him. I'm his older and, I might add, much more talented half-brother Joker… I am the true 'Hidden Paw.'"_

_"Macavity didn't have a brother named Joker; his only half-brothers are Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap!" Admetus said, still not taking his eyes off of Macavity…..or Joker as he called himself. _

_"That is true; Tugger and Munkustrap are related to Macavity. They share the same father, but not the same mother," the ginger cat enlightened him, "Old D had a little fling outside the Junkyard a few times with a cat known as Griddlebone, which resulted in both me and Macavity. There, now that we've clarified that, I have a proposition for you."_

_"And what would that be?" Admetus glared at him, still keeping his guard up._

_Joker took out a huge bag full of pure catnip. Admetus' eyes expanded widely and he lunged for the bag, but Joker jumped out of the way and levitated into the air. He smiled and said "Easy, big boy; the only way you're going to get this is if you help me with something"_

_Admetus kept on jumping, trying to get to the catnip. He asked frantically "What? What do you want?" _

_Joker enlightened him "My little brother helped two prisoners of mine escape. You would know them as Blaire and Jade. He plans to bring them back in hopes of getting accepted back into the Jellicle Tribe. You see, I am not sure where he's hiding them, but I do know that Munkustrap came to you to ask for your assistance in his endeavor to rescue them. I also know that he doesn't know that I no longer have them, and I want it to stay that way. You bring them to me, I'll give you this."_

_Joker tossed the bag to Admetus who gladly took it and opened it, giving its contents a deep sniff. Joker smiled at the pathetic tom and said "And so much more."_

_Admetus licked his paws and said "So you want me to betray Munkustrap and my tribe… for, what a few pounds of catnip? …I can go elsewhere to get it."_

_Joker returned to the ground and told him "Catnip isn't the only thing you'll get for helping me. A cat that's addicted to catnip isn't so popular among the queens right?"_

_Admetus frowned and looked away as Joker went on "Ha! I struck a chord I see. Well, I have queens ready to throw themselves at a tom with your…umm…stature"_

_Admetus thought for a few moments, and then he asked "All I have to do is bring Munkustrap to you?" Joker nodded, holding out his paw. Finally, Admetus shook it and told him "Fine, I'll do it"_

**The Next Day…**

Munkustrap was pacing back and forth in front of the tire. Admetus had instructed him to gather the toms, and he was long ready to move out. Munkustrap gazed at the toms he had selected for this mission, and he desperately hoped he had made the right choice in picking Admetus to help him get the kittens back.

"So Munks, you dragged me out of bed and for what, to sit under the stars?" Tugger mumbled, sitting with Plato and Alonzo, Munkustrap's right-hand man.

"No, Tugger, you're going to help us retrieve Jade and Blaire," Alonzo enlightened him.

"Ok, then what are we sitting around for?" inquired the Maine Coon impatiently.

Munkustrap sighed; sometimes his brother could be very cynical. He told him "Not everyone is here yet. We're just waiting on one more to join our party."

Alonzo stood up and walked over to Munkustrap. He asked him "Well, who is it? We already have the best of the best gathered here." Giving Tugger a look, he added "Well…with one exception"

Tugger sneered in return.

"Umm…It's Admetus," Munkustrap said under his breath.

That received some complaints from the group, such as: "He's nipped! He's not going to help us." "You can't trust him!" "He's going to be even more useless then Tugger."

Munkustrap raised his paws in attempt to silence the group. When that didn't work he put a paw in his mouth and gave a loud whistle, which did work. He told the others "Listen, I know he is far from the best, but he knows his way through the town and he's reliable enough. My decision is final on this matter."

"Aww Munkus, I didn't know you cared so much," Admetus said, coming around the corner with a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up, nip-face!" Tugger snapped at him.

"My, my… someone isn't an early bird," Admetus replied, chuckling "Now let's get moving. We're burning daylight."

He took off to the gate. But he quickly paused and turned back, as no one had moved.

"We don't take orders from you" Tugger said "We have a tribe leader for that."

Admetus shot a look at Munkus, who ran a paw through his head fur and told everyone "I put Admetus in charge of the party."

Before anyone could complain again Admetus clapped his paws together and announced "Ok, like I said, daylight is wasting away."

With a final few unhappy words the toms took off after Admetus.

A few hours later, it was nightfall. The Rescue party had decided to make camp and get some rest.

Admetus woke up with a jolt, and found himself looking into the face of Joker. He was about to open his mouth to shout something when Joker placed one of his sharpened claws at Admetus' neck. He threatened him "Say a word and I slit your throat."

Admetus remained silent. A smirk grew on Joker's face. He said "Good boy." He patted Admetus' head and walked around the clearing, inspecting the members of the rescue parties. "So this is the rescue party. Munkustrap is looking good, kept in shape I see."

Admetus wiped the dirt off of his fur and said "He IS the Jellicle leader you know, he has a whole tribe to look after."

"No matter; he won't be too much of a challenge for me," Joker dismissed this fact, "Now, remember our little arrangement: you bring them to me and I'll give you everything you want."

Admetus mumbled something under his breath, and Joker glared at him, demanding "What did you say?"

"Nothing, sir." Admetus recoiled.

"Good, now you guys are almost at the border of my territory," Joker explained, "I will have my henchcats ready to hold you off until you get close to my warehouse and then we'll strike… Until next time, my friend" Joker gave a little wave and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Munkustrap opened his eyes and stretched. He noticed that the group "leader" was awake and asked him "Admetus, what are you doing up?"

"Nothing, Munkus, I was just checking on the fire," Admetus lied, "the fumes were starting to emanate less heat, so I thought I would check on it."

"Ok," Munkustrap nodded, "but get some rest."

Admetus slowly lowered himself back to the ground and laid there. He felt many mixed emotions going through his mind at the same time. One part of him felt some guilt about going through with this plan. Another part made him focus on the reward he would receive if he went through with what the plan. Unfortunately, he was not good at making personal decisions. All he could do at the moment was rest.

At that same time, Macavity's group had just arrived outside the Jellicle Junkyard.

Macavity paced along the border of the Junkyard, waiting impatiently for a certain queen to arrive.

"Mac, Is that you?" he turned to see Trista walking hurriedly towards him.

"Hey, Trista," he replied, embracing her closely.

"I've missed you," she smiled, returning the hug, not wanting to let him go. "How was the journey? Did you get into my warehouse safely?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied gratefully, "I was able to let them rest without having to be on guard. But a couple of times, I had a peculiar sensation that we were being followed."

When he saw the worried expression across her face, he put his paw on her shoulder reassuringly and told her "Don't worry, I did a double-take and I saw nothing. But I did see Munkustrap, along with Tugger, Alonzo, Plato and Admetus in the forest."

Trista informed him "They were organizing a search party. What are you going to do now? They're out looking for you. They'll try to hunt you down."

Macavity told her more of his plan: "I still plan on bringing the kittens home, that way I can try and talk to my father. The rescue party will most likely return saddened when they can't find anything, but when they see the kittens have been safely returned home, I will explain everything. I'm hopeful that that will be enough for me to be welcomed back into the tribe."

He kissed her check and said "Now, go back. I don't want anyone noticing that you're not in the Yard."

She sighed "Fine, I'll see you, tom. Stay safe."

With that, she slipped through the gates and went back into the Yard.


	11. Chapter 11

BETRAYAL AND ACCEPTANCE

_**A short while later, the rescue party moved on. Munkustrap glanced around the path they were on. Admetus was leading them with Munkustrap following him close behind. Behind him was Tugger, then Alonzo, and bringing up the rear of the group was Plato.  
><strong>_

_**"Admetus, are you certain we are heading in the correct direction" inquired Munkustrap  
>"Yes, Munkus I am," was Admetus' annoyed answer, "Now be quiet. We don't want our position to be compromised."<strong>_

_**"Oh, it is much too late for that, my friend," came a mysterious voice out of nowhere.  
>The group spun around and saw Joker standing on top of a huge rock flanked by hundreds of his Hench cats.<br>**_

_**Munkustrap got into his fighting stance and demanded "Macavity, where are my daughter and niece?" Joker couldn't help but laugh. He remarked "Oh Munkus. Poor…poor…Munkus. You are so miss informed. I am not Macavity, thankfully. I am his older, much more talented brother Joker. As for your daughter and niece, I do not have them. My younger brother managed to escape with them. They are now somewhere here in the forest."  
><strong>_

_**Munkustrap sharply remarked "Macavity didn't have a brother named Joker. Only Tugger and I are his brothers." "Unfortunately." Tugger snapped. "You can deny it all you wish," said Joker, "Obviously you have tried to forget me. But I won't be forgotten after tonight."  
><strong>_

_**"You are not our brother!" shouted Munkustrap, "You are nothing but a rapist!" "I sense some resentment among the tightknit family of Jellicles," Joker purred, stepping down from the rock. He kept his eyes on the Jellicles, and whispered to the henchcats to his right "Take them…"  
><strong>_

_**In an instant, every Jellicle except Admetus was surrounded by at least 10 Hench cats.  
>Gesturing in one particular direction, Joker said "Bring him to me."Munkustrap braced himself for any potential attack. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and saw Admetus standing next to Joker with a haughty smirk on his face. "Here you go, Addie…" stated Joker as he tossed Admetus a bag of catnip, "That's half a pound of catnip. The rest will be with your queens back at the Warehouse."<br>**_

_**Munkustrap stared in complete shock and uttered "Admetus, what the hell are you doing?"  
>Joker looked very amused at the situation. He gave a devilish grin and said "Your little guide here was stringing you on all along. He was never going to help you." Munkustrap briefly felt his legs go weak and, still in a state of shock, spoke "Why, Admetus? I thought you were part of the Tribe."<br>**_

_**Admetus scoffed and unsheathed his claws. He shouted with his voice full of hatred "A part of the Tribe! You must be kidding me. I haven't been a part of the tribe in years! Not since I started using nip… and you banished me to the lower part of the yard." Munkustrap hung his head in shame and anger. Joker put a paw on Admetus' shoulder and told him "Relax, Addie boy. They will get what they deserve soon enough. But… first I got to let my henchies have a bit of fun with them. Now it's time to take you home."  
><strong>_

_**Joker turned away and simply stated "Finish them." He was followed by Admetus, who shot Munkustrap a final hateful glare and told him mockingly "Goodbye, Munkus." Once Joker and Admetus were out of sight, the Hench cats attacked.  
><strong>_

_**"That no good, lying conniving lowlife, cat nipped Bastard! If I ever get my paws on him I am going to strangle the life out of him!" Tugger screamed, fighting off Hench cats. He threw his fists left and right, trying to land a blow. "Get in line Tugger," Plato hissed as he knocked another henchcat into a tree, killing him, "I can't believe it either, but we'll get that snake of a cat!"  
><strong>_

_**"I'm sorry for this, guys. I thought we could trust him…" said Munkustrap as he swiped at another henchcat. "It's alright, Munkustrap. This wasn't your fault…" said Alonzo, as he slashed another henchcat's throat with his claws, causing him to quickly bleed to death.  
><strong>_

_**After a few moments of fighting back and forth, a henchcat managed to strike Munkustrap with his claws. Munkustrap moved his paws and covered the gash on his side, but his vision quickly started to go blurry. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Tugger and the others calling his name and a hench cat with a wicked grin looming over him.**_

* * *

><p>When he regained consciousness, a painful moan escaped his lips. He opened his eyes, squinting to block out the harsh light in front of him.<p>

"Munkus…" called a voice, "Munkus… Hey, guys, he's awake."

"What the hell happened?" asked Munkustrap. After a few seconds, he could see clearly. He saw that Tugger, Plato, Alonzo and himself were bound, hanging from the wall with chains. "I'll tell you what the hell happened," answered Plato angrily, "That snake Admetus betrayed us and joined that malicious bastard Joker. We fought, we lost, and now we're here in this filthy dungeon."

"This is my fault. All of it. If I knew what he was planning, I would never have invited him along with us." Munkustrap whispered, his voice laced with guilt. "For the last time, Munkus, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known how easily he could be corrupted by a bribe." Alonzo told his friend, reassuring him.

Just then, the cell door opened and Joker entered with a smug look across his countenance. He was accompanied by four henchcats who were covered in blood. Tugger let out a laugh and remarked "What happened to your little playboys here?"

"They had a little scuffle with your late friend Admetus" Joker stated simply. Munkustrap went wide-eyed and uttered "Wait… 'Late?'"

"Yes… I killed him," Joker said indifferently, "He took a few of my hench cats with him. Still, I cannot believe the poor fool actually thought I was going to give him all of the things I promised him. Even my second hands don't get those types of perks."

Munkustrap tried to lunge at Joker but got yanked back by his chains. Pain shot through his wrist and he cried out in shock. Joker made his way over to the Munkustrap's side and told him "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The chains are magical; therefore they cannot be broken."

"Our tribe will come after us," Munkustrap growled through gritted teeth, "We will defeat you." Joker shook his head and said calmly "I seriously doubt that. Even if your entire Tribe comes for you, they won't get far. My Hench cats vastly outnumber them. They will instantly surround them and I've given the order to kill anything that enters my territory."

Munkustrap angrily spat in Joker's face. At first, Joker did not react. But then he raised his paw in the air. When Munkustrap recoiled, Joker cackled and wiped his face. Then he struck the wound on Munkustrap's side, giving the black and silver tabby a brief but terrible lapse of pain.

"Now, let's see where my little brother is," said Joker. He chanted some words that the others could not understand and a small ball of smoke appeared in the air. The image was at first blurry, but the image gradually cleared up, revealing a group of cats sitting along a chain link fence.

"Ah, so my brother made it back to the yard," Joker smirked menacingly, "I think I shall pay them a little visit. I haven't seen those queens in quite some time. I do miss them dearly." Laughing sinisterly, Joker turned and left the cell with his henchcats. The last one to leave slammed the door shut behind them.

Tugger cleared his throat and asked his brother "So, what do we do now?" Munkustrap remained silent, uncertain of what to say that would help them. Finally, he said "I do not know, Tugger. I will try to figure out something. I just need some time to carefully think about our predicament."

Bombalurina and Demeter were sitting on top of the TSI-Bin. They frequently exchanged glances between each other, unsure of the reason for being there. The striped queen sitting directly in front of them had grabbed both of them and insisted that they come with her to the main clearing of the junkyard.

After a few moments of unbearable silence Demeter sighed and growled "Why exactly did you drag us out here?" Trista looked over her shoulder at the two queens and responded with her eyes half-closed "I cannot say exactly why you are here just yet. All I can say is that what I'm about to show you will make both of you very happy."

Bombalurina was just about to interrupt the conversation when – very faintly – she heard someone shouting "Mommy!" She looked up and she saw a young queen-kit coming through the entrance of the junkyard. It was her daughter Blaire. She felt as if her heart was about to burst and her breath got caught in her throat. As waves of joy encompassed her, she spoke slowly "Blaire…" Demeter noticed her sister's reaction and asked her in concern "Bomba, are you alright?"

Tears sprung to Bombalurina's eyes. Leaping off of the Bin, she ran to her daughter and embraced her tightly, as if she was afraid to let go. Demeter couldn't believe it either. Blaire was back.

But where was Jade? Panic quickly crept its way through Demeter's body. She was left wondering terrible thoughts. What if something had happened to Jade. What if she was hurt… or even dead?

A few moments later, Demeter heard another soft voice call out "Mommy!" All those disturbing thoughts were put to rest. When Demeter felt a little paw tug on hers, she looked down and saw Jade smiling up at her. She said happily "I'm home, mommy." Demeter fell to her knees and started to sob, holding firmly onto her daughter. Jade asked her "Mommy, are you alright?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine. You're home now and that's all that matters to me," she whispered, kissing her daughter on the forehead. When she saw the scar over her daughter's eyebrow, a sad sigh escaped her lips. She said "I'm afraid that scar's going to stay." Jade just kept smiling and told her mother brightly "That's okay! Mister Mac said boys like scars." Demeter froze. Stammering, she asked her daughter "Who-o-o said that?" Jade turned and pointed to Macavity, who was standing off away from the scene. Demeter focused her eyes on him and said urgently "Jade, get behind me. NOW!"

Confused, Jade asked Demeter "Mommy, what are you doing?" Demeter didn't say anything. Her eyes never left macavity's form. She tried to get her sister's attention. She spoke quietly "Bomba… Bomba…"  
>Bombalurina looked over to her sister and saw that she was hiding her daughter protectively behind her back. Bombalurina asked her sister "What's wrong, Demeter?" Demeter pointed down the clearing and spoke a single name: "Macavity…"<p>

Bombalurina's eyes went wide and she started shaking all over. Memories from the past flooded back into her mind.

Macavity smiled at the scene. But all of a sudden he was grabbed by Skimbleshanks and Asparagus. "What the hell! Guys, let me go!" Macavity fought to free himself, but the toms held a firm grip on him. Trista saw Macavity being held and shouted "Hey, let him go!"

She jumped off of the TSI-bin to rush to Macavity's aid. Out of nowhere, a tremendous voice bellowed "Enough!"

Everyone froze and turned to one particular corner of the clearing. Out from behind a junk pile came Old Deuteronomy aided by his mate Grizabella. Macavity quickly noticed how much his father had aged in the years since his banishment.

The elderly Jellicle patriarch eyed the ginger cat and said "Macavity, I told you if you were ever to return to the junkyard it would mean instant death for you. You are further charged with the crime of kidnapping Jellicles."

Trista tried to get to old D to listen to her. She frantically told him "He didn't do it! He's innocent!"  
>Old D remained silent for a moment. Between his prior knowledge and Trista's talk, he seemed to be fighting within himself. Finally, he said "Tantomile and Coricopat, step forward please."<p>

The twins walked in sync to their leader and queried simultaneously "Yes, sir?" Skimbleshanks and Asparagus stepped back as the twins approached them. They stopped directly in front of Macavity. "Now, you might feel a bit of tingling, but there should be no pain," Tantomile said, taking hold of Macavity's paw while her brother grabbed his other paw.

Macavity took a deep breath, attempting to calm the rapid beating of his heart..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smoke surrounded them and the rest of the junkyard. When it cleared, everyone was in the clearing and they saw a young Macavity sitting on the TSE-1 Bin.<br>**___

_**Macavity was sitting on top of the tire watching over the junkyard. It was his turn to function as part time protector of the tribe. He was just about to go off-duty when he heard a scream. Out of nowhere, Joker appeared in front of his brother, panting with his hair out of place. Macavity jumped off the tire and ran over to his brother.  
><strong>___

_**"Joker, what happened?" he asked his brother. "Well, I was practicing my magic and I heard this giggle," Joker explained to Macavity, "So I went to see who it was and I saw this one queen… I blacked out after that. When I came to, the queen was lying on the ground. She was unconscious with blood around her legs."  
><strong>_

_**Macavity shook his head and said nervously "Oh, Joker, please tell me you didn't. Not again." "Yes, I did it again. I lost control of my magic and raped her," Joker said innocently.  
><strong>_

_**"What! Joker, you're going to get kicked out for this madness!" Macavity reminded his brother. Before this event, Joker had lost control of his magic and raped a queen just before her coming of age.  
><strong>_

_**"I know, but it was her fault," Joker tried to reason, "She wasn't even supposed to be out wandering around. I was in the abandoned part of the yard, anyway." The two brothers stood there silently, staring at each other without the use of words. In the distance, yelling could be heard.  
><strong>_

_**Joker started playing with his paws and said nervously "I can't get kicked out. It's such a wrong way to go. I have so much more to do here."  
><strong>_

_**"Well, maybe if you didn't rape two queens…" Macavity stated.  
><strong>_

_**Joker looked over Macavity and grinned he said "I've got an idea. You shall be of some us to me, my dear brother." He turned blue but only momentarily. He then returned to normal except the silver streaks on his face had disappeared and appeared on Macavity's face (without the latter noticing it).  
><strong>_

_**"What did you just do?" Mac asked, slightly confused at his brother's actions. Before Joker had a chance to say anything, the elders and guardians of the tribe came **__**running into the center of the junkyard and grabbed Macavity by the arms. "What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" he said, struggling against the two toms who had grabbed ahold of him. Those two toms happened to be Munkustrap, who looked really ** off and Tugger, who looked like he would rather be chasing queens.  
><strong>_

_**He was quickly brought before his father. "Joker, you are found guilty of using your magic illegally and raping two queens, one of which was not yet of age," Old D said, standing in front of who he thought was Joker (But was really Macavity). Macavity's jaw dropped. He said desperately "Wait, no, Dad! It wasn't me! It was joker!" Tugger and Munks looked at him, confused.  
><strong>_

_**"You are Joker." Tugger said, getting slightly annoyed. Macavity looked at Tugger like he was on drugs and said "What? No, no, no, no. I'm Macavity."  
><strong>___

_**"ENOUGH!" Old D yelled, making everyone freeze in ther places. He eyed Macavity and told him "Joker, I'm sick of you and your ways. I gave you a chance, which was a mistake on my part. Now you've hurt two queens. You also deny that you committed the crime. For all of that, you are banished from the tribe and you are never to return. If you do it, will mean instant death" With those final words Old D turned around and walked away**_

_**Macavity stood frozen to the spot. His own father didn't believe him; he didn't even bother to listen. No one had listened and now he couldn't come back to try to get them to listen or he would be killed.  
>"Come on, Joker. Let's go." Munks and Tugger both said dryly as they led Macavity to the entrance of the Junkyard.<br>**_

_**"I'm sorry it had to come to this, dear brother, but one day you'll learn the error of your ways," said a familiar voice. Macavity turned his head one final time to see his brother Joker – the real Joker – standing on top of the TSE-1 Bin with an evil grin on his face. **__**Tugger and Munkus tossed Macavity onto the streets and with a huff they both walked away. Mac curled up in a ball and started crying in agony and despair. He just wondered why that had to happen and why did it have to happen to him.  
><strong>_

_**Joker jumped off of the Bin where he was standing. He said to himself "That went better than I thought it would. Now to go and have some more fun. I think I need to visit a certain queen." **__**He laughed a laugh that would strike fear into the bravest of felines. Then blue smoke clouded him. When it cleared, there was no one in sight.**_

* * *

><p>Smoke surrounded everyone once again. When it cleared, they were back in the main clearing of the junkyard. Everyone looked at the twins and Macavity in surprise and in shock. Old D slowly made his way over to his son; the twins moved off to the side.<p>

"I told you, Dad… I wasn't lying… I told you," Macavity whispered with tears of sorrow and anger in his eyes. For a tense moment, Old D neither did nor said anything. Then to the amazement of Macavity and the Tribe, Old Deuteronomy hugged his son as close as he could. This was something he had not done for many years and he realized... how much he'd missed it.

Macavity's eyes first went wide and then he started to cry tears of joy as he clung to his father.

"I told you", he said through the tears. "I told you. I told you it wasn't me."

"I know you did", was all Deuteronomy could say, as he felt tears of joy go down his own cheeks, "I know."

"But you didn't believe me."

"I know... I'm deeply sorry. I'm sorry for everything, my son," said the Jellicle leader. Macavity cried harder at that; Deuteronomy hadn't called him son with so much love as he did in that moment for many years.

Old D put a paw on his son's face and wiped away a tear before he turned to face the shocked tribe. He declared "Let this be heard and known by all cats here. My son Macavity is free from all accusations that were laid upon him years ago. He is no longer to be feared or hated."

"Awww, that's so sweet. Too bad the whole family isn't here to celebrate," Joker spoke as he appeared on top of a junk pile. Macavity got into a protective stance in front of his father. He was not going to let Joker ruin this moment for him; not a second time.

Trista tried to duck in cover, but it did not work. Joker noticed her as well. He commented "Well, well, well… look who survived the bombing. I thought you were dead" Then he just scoffed and remarked "Oh, well. That's what I get for letting others do my dirty work." Trista ran to Macavity's side and he securely wrapped his arms around her, giving her a squeeze of reassurance. "It's good to see you so…" Joker stopped for a moment, and then he finished "Grown up."

"Leave this place, Joker. It is finished you're not welcomed here," Trista hissed, thought she was still slightly shaking out of fear. Joker kept staring at her with his cold eyes and stated "I did not come here to cause you any harm. Not for tonight, at least. I came here to let you know how you can get Munkus and the others back."

Macavity did not feel at ease with what his half-brother had just said. He sharply remarked "And just what would that be, oh 'dear brother' of mine?"

"I don't find your sarcasm amusing, Macavity," Joker snapped, "My plan is that you come and battle me. If you win, I'll release Munkustrap and the others. If I win, you come back and join me and I keep Munkustrap and the others. You will all be my warriors. Of course they will need some retraining. Being a Jellicle made them soft."

"You sick bastard," Macavity growled. Joker just smiled and continued "I expect you to be at my lair by the next full moon. You better come alone." Joker gave a farewell taunting wave and strode off into the shadows.

Macavity turned and looked at Trista and the tribe with saddened eyes. Trista immediately knew what he was thinking. She ran up to him and shouted "No! No! I'm not letting you go! I'm not letting you risk your life! Not again!"

Macavity took her face in his paws and kissed her softly on the lips, savoring her taste. When they came apart, he told her "Someone has to teach Joker a lesson. A lesson he'll never forget. It should be me."

Trista groaned and said edgily "I can't let you do this!"

"Why?" he demanded, She looked up into his eyes and said "Damnit, Mac; can't you see it's because I love you!"

Everyone who heard those words looked rather surprised, including Macavity. He secretly knew that Trista had strong feelings for him, but he did not know they were that strong. He looked down at her and said tenderly "I love you, too, Trista. With all my heart."

"Then stay here!" she pleaded, "Stay here with us! With me! Joker would never give you a fair fight!"

He simply stated, "I have to do this, Trista. You know I do. Even with Blaire and Jade home, the Tribe is still incomplete. Munkustrap and the others should be here, too. I could never live with the guilt of leaving them to Joker."

With that, the argument ended. Trista finally yet reluctantly saw the logic in Macavity's words. She smiled up at him and they kissed on the lips again. "I'm so proud of you, Mac," she told him.

Old D came up behind his son and put a paw on his shoulder. He said warmly "We shall not worry ourselves about this matter tonight. Tonight we must rest. Come, my son; there is a den prepared for you."

**Ok so I think this one is the longest Ive written, I would also like thank Passionate Admiral for helping me with my story and sticking with a crazy person like me and the next chapter will be the last and then the epilogue.**


	12. Chapter 12

Freedom at a price

Macavity soon got settled in the den that Old Deuteronomy gave him. He lay down on the bed and took a moment to study its interior greatly enjoyed it; it was soft, comfortable, private, and very roomy. It was a far cry from the rough, cramped cubicle he was used to living in at Joker's warehouse. Macavity was not alone. Tristaleen was also on the bed, lying down right next to him. Macavity sat up and rested on his elbows. He looked down at her and gently stroked her cheek with his paw. Trista's chest tightened and her breathe was caught in her throat. Macavity's caresses were so delicate, so gentle, so careful… each of them brought her tremendous pleasure. Her vision locked with Macavity's. Slowly, Macavity leaned down and took her mouth in a deep, tender kiss. Her coat gave off a distinct aroma of honey and lavender. The scent drifted past his nose during the kiss. It was so enticing that Macavity wanted to devour every part of her and claim her as his own.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes and whispered adoringly "Make love to me, Macavity. Please…"  
>That was all the encouragement he needed. For such a long time, Macavity wanted this. But he did not want to rush it. It was only the first time the two of them had gotten intimate with each other; it was something that needed to be savored. Slowly, Macavity lied down on top of Tristaleen. He began trailering slow feather-light kisses up her arm and up to her collarbone. He lingered there for a moment. Then he moved a bit higher and nibbled at her neck. Trista shivered and lay perfectly still. Her breaths came in shallow, jagged spurts. Her breathing told Macavity that he was pleasing her.<p>

His kissed his way back down her arm and then moved his way up her side until she shivered again. She arched in the sweetest of ways, offering herself to him and giving him her complete trust. The two of them held each other in a complete embrace. Both of them were already very aroused. The two of them started sweating a little, but they did not mind. They both had their attention focused entirely on each other. Soon, Macavity and Tristaleen made their connection. The two of them became very excited at that point. The experience was incredible to both of them. For a few moments, they as if they were one with each other and the world just melted away.

The atmosphere generated between the two of them was so intense, so zealous, so fantastic that they felt it could never be interrupted. Finally, the two of them were lying in each other's arms. They were sweating and panting vigorously. It was surprisingly hard for them to calm down after all that excitement.

After about five minutes of silence, Macavity turned to Tristaleen and told her "That was amazing, Tristaleen." She smiled and pulled him close. She told him "Tomorrow, after you take care of that business with Joker, we can do it again."

He firmly embraced her and told her "I'm glad you said that. Now I have something to look forward to afterwards." The two of them kissed again on the lips. Then they slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. They slept more peacefully together that night than they had slept in years.

The next morning, Macavity woke up early. He had slept more soundly the previous night than he had in years. He turned to his side and saw Tristaleen, who was still asleep.

* * *

><p>Macavity took his front paw and with it, gently stroked the side of her face. He admired the beauty in her complexion as he watched her sleep. Now he had all the motivation he needed to fight and defeat Joker. Macavity got out of bed and slipped quietly from the den. He made sure not to disturb Tristaleen as he did so.<p>

Macavity slowly approached the main clearing of the junkyard, which was where he had been instructed to go to meet up with the rescue group. The group consisted of Mungojerrie, Pouncival, and Macavity. Old Deuteronomy insisted that a larger group go, but Macavity said that a smaller group would be to sneak into Joker's territory more easily. Apart from that, the tribe needed some toms to stand guard in case joker sent some henchcats to attack the yard.

While his father was talking to Mungojerrie, Macavity took this opportunity to talk with Pouncival. He walked up to the patched tom, who was standing off to the side looking to the entrance of the junkyard rather nervously.

Concerned, Macavity asked him "Is everything alright, Pouncival?" The younger tom turned to him and gave him a small smile, which Macavity noticed was somewhat forced. Pouncival responded "Yes, everything is alright, Mac. I'm just a little nervous about leaving my family after some recent events."

Macavity nodded and asked Pouncival if he could ask him a personal question, which Pouncival allowed. Mac's question was "Why didn't you go with Munkustrap and the others to rescue your daughter and niece?"

Pouncival ran a paw through his head fur and released a sigh. Then he answered "It wasn't my choice. I wanted to go, but Munkustrap made me stay behind. He said one of us needed to watch over our family. When I tried to argue with him, he said it wasn't up for discussion and just left." Macavity could see that Pouncival seemed to have some guilt on his conscience. Mac wanted to comfort him, so he told him "He did have a valid and meaningful point. Someone needed to be here to protect Demeter, Bombalurina, and the kittens in case Joker tried anything while the rescue party was away from the yard. I actually think he wanted you to stay because he trusted you the most to accept that responsibility, not just because two of the kittens are your sons."

With that Macavity gave Pouncival a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Pouncival was just about to say something, but Old Deuteronomy ordered the attention of both him and Macavity. The Jellicle Leader announced to the three toms "It is time for you to leave. I wish you a safe journey and a successful mission."

He walked up to Macavity and took him in a warm hug. He said to him "Please come home safely. I do not wish to lose you again, my son." Macavity hugged his father back and told him "I do not want to lose you either, father. I will return with the others. Joker's reign will be put to a swift end by tonight." Old D chuckled and proudly stated "That's my boy." He waved his paws in the air and ordered the three toms "Go… go now before the rest of the tribe wakes up." Macavity, Pouncival, and Mungojerrie left through the front entrance and headed off for the vicinity of Joker's hideout. They all gave a final melancholy look towards the yard as they ran. They were all secretly hoping this would not be the final time they would see their home and their family.

Back in Macavity's den, Tristaleen slowly woke up. She stretched her legs out and purred in pleasure as the memories of the previous night returned to her. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was alone, meaning that Macavity must have gone to face Joker already.

* * *

><p>Trista rolled over and buried herself deeper in the blankets. She did not want to get up and face the day; all she wanted to do was sleep until Macavity came home. However, two other queens had different plans. "Knock, knock," said Bombalurina as she along with her sister Demeter showed up at the entrance of Trista's den. She asked their friend "May we come in?"<p>

Tristaleen popped her head out from the covers and sarcastically remarked "Do I have a choice?" Bombalurina jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers away from Tristaleen, who silently hissed as the cold air hit her. Bombalurina replied "Nope, you don't. We never got the chance to properly thank you, so we thought of taking you out for the day. You know, get some spa and hair, all the fancy things of that sort." Trista sat up and rested on her elbows. "You're kidding, right?" she said, raising her eyebrow.  
>Demeter stepped further into the den and responded "Not really, unfortunately. When my sister has an idea in her head, nothing is going to stop her from going through with it."<p>

Bomba shot her sister a glare before turning her attention back to Trista. She told her "Come on, Trista! It'll be great! Blaire and Jade are even coming and their super excited at the idea of you joining us." "Fine, I'll come. Just give me a few minutes to fix myself," Trista agreed. She could never turn down being around kittens, as she had a place in her heart for all kittens. She wanted to have her own, but she did not know if Macavity would want any. She decided that that conversation would have to wait  
>until he got home.<p>

When Bombalurina said they would get the full "star" treatment, she wasn't kidding. It was mid-afternoon and so far they had gone to the spa, received massages and mud baths, and gotten their nails done. They also went to the hair salon. After that, they headed to a string of stores at the docks.

* * *

><p>Across town, the rescue party finally reached Joker's warehouse. They did not rest for a single second during their trip. To them, reaching their destination was far more important than taking a mere few moments to recuperate and catch their breath. When they got to the warehouse, Macavity took the time to tell the others of his plan. He thought it would be best that he went to the main entrance and go straight to Joker while Pouncival and Mungojerrie snuck around back and took out those guards. From there, they could gain access to the warehouse from the side entrance and find Munkustrap and the others.<p>

Macavity hesitantly approached the main entrance and pounded his paw on the door twice. As soon as he was done, the door was opened by two henchcats. When they saw it was Macavity, malicious grins spread across their faces. One of them remarked "Well, well, it looks like Joker was wrong. You did decide to show up." Once he stepped inside, the henchcats shut the doors and tried to grab Macavity, but he shoved them off and told them angrily "I know where he is. I don't need to be led there." Macavity marched towards the main storage area of the warehouse; where Joker usually held his fights and battles. Once the front doors closed behind Macavity, Mungojerrie and Pouncival jumped out of their hiding spots and ran to the side of the building. There were two henchcats standing guard at the side entrance. Mungojerrie and Pouncival hid in the shadows and observed them closely.

Mungojerrie looked around the vicinity, and then whispered "Looks like there are only two of them." "Okay," whispered Pouncival, "Let's get 'em!" He was about to storm over to the henchcats, but Mungojerrie grabbed him and kept him hidden in the shadows. "Pounce, we can't be too hasty here," Mungojerrie cautioned his friend, "These guys work for joker and spend their lives fighting and killing cats"

"Then how do we take them out, Mungo?" inquired Pouncival. Mungojerrie just smirked and picked up an empty tin can off the ground. He said "I know how these guys these guys think. Just watch and learn." He threw the tin can across the alley. It clanked nosily against the ground. Both of the henchcats turned in that direction. "Go see what that was," the one further away from the noise ordered his colleague. The other henchcat nodded and went to investigate. Mungojerrie gestured to Pouncival to take out the guard that had gone to investigate the noise. Mungojerrie himself would disable the henchcat that remained at the door. The two of them quietly snuck up on their targets. Just a few seconds after the investigating henchcat walked into the shadows, Pouncival jumped onto him from behind and wrapped his arms around his neck.

The henchcat struggled to get Pouncival off him, but he could not. The other henchcat was quickly alerted. He was about to go to his colleague's assistance, but Mungojerrie jumped right in front of him and smacked him dead center on the forehead. He hit him so hard that he was rendered unconscious almost immediately. Pouncival brought the other cat to his knees and slammed his head against the wall, knocking him out.

"Step one, complete," commented Mungojerrie. "We'd better hide them," Pouncival advised. "That would be step two," said Mungojerrie. To their relief, the side entrance was unlocked. The two toms slipped inside, dragging the unconscious henchcats bodies behind them. Inside, they found an empty closet that was unlocked.

"That was certainly easier than I thought it would be," Mungojerrie stated as he and Pouncival deposited the two unconscious henchcats inside the closet. They locked the door and Pouncival chuckled at their easy success. Suddenly, a cold hostile voice spoke out "Don't be so sure about that one, buddy" Mungojerrie turned around and his good mood quickly disintegrated. "Oh, crap," he muttered. In front of the two toms were about a dozen henchcats. Mungojerrie and Pouncival took defensive stances. They shifted their gaze between the twelve henchcats standing in front of them. Just then, Pouncival noticed a door that was slightly ajar to the left of the corridor. Quickly, he pointed the door out to Mungojerrie. The two toms ran through it and shut it before the henchcats could get through. "That was close," remarked Mungojerrie.

The twelve henchcats did not give up yet. They tried to force the door open by repeatedly thrusting their weight at it. "We need to barricade this door with something," Pouncival decided. Working hastily, the two toms went over to a wooden table and pushed it over to the door. "That won't hold for long," said Mungojerrie. "Then we need another way out of this room," Pouncival told him. They looked around for another door in that room, but they could not find one. Then Mungojerrie's eyes fell across the AC vent near the ceiling. "There!" he pointed to the vent. The two toms quickly climbed a set of cabinets to the vent. Working together, they managed to pull the grate open. They crawled into the vent, making sure to close the grate behind them. Just a few seconds later, they heard the sound of wood being split. The henchcats had succeeded in breaking the door down.

Pouncival and Mungojerrie peered into the room. They were well hidden in the shadows, so they did not have to worry about being spotted. "Where did they go?" said one of the henchcats. "I don't know," said another one, "But they have to be in here somewhere. There's no other way out." "Well, let's tear the room apart if we have to," announced the first one. Sure enough, the twelve henchcats started pushing objects and furniture aside, looking for the slightest trace of either Pouncival or Mungojerrie.

In the grate, Mungojerrie whispered "We'd better find Munkustrap and the others." Pouncival nodded agreeing with the striped tom. The two toms crawled through the vent, with Mungojerrie leading the way to the cell block.

* * *

><p>On the front side of the warehouse, Macavity slowly walked his way to the main storage area of the warehouse. He was a little afraid about what was about to happen there, but he put his fear down. Now was not the time to be afraid. Pretty soon, he arrived in the storage unit. The grand majority of Joker's henchcats were assembled there. Joker himself was on top of a huge crate in the center of the room. He was talking with some of his top henchcats on that crate.<p>

One of the henchcats looked up, and he happened to be facing the main entrance to the room. There, he saw Macavity standing in the door frame. The henchcat tapped Joker on the shoulder and told him "Hey, boss, look." Joker turned around and saw his younger brother enter the room. A malicious grin started to form across his countenance. Joker turned back to the henchcats on the crates and ordered them to guard the exits to the room.

Joker turned around again and watched Macavity approach him. The distance between the crate and the entrance to the warehouse was less than forty feet, but every step Macavity took felt like a mile to him. As he made his way to the crate, several of the henchcats taunted him and jeered at him. They threw him insults such as "Let's see just how 'deceitful' and 'suave' you REALLY are!" "My grandfather looks fiercer than that!" "Your claws couldn't pierce a piece of paper!" "In a moment, you'll be ginger AND red!"

Macavity ignored everything they said. His mind was focused solely on Joker. About two minutes later, Macavity was standing just a few feet away from the crate. Without warning, he jumped forward and landed on top of the crate. He stood directly in front of Joker and eyed him coldly.

The two toms started circling each other by walking around the top of the crate. "Evidently, I don't give you enough credit," commented Joker, "You actually are brave enough to face me. That, or you're stupid enough." Macavity scowled at him and said "At least I'm not some arrogant, narcissistic pedophile like you!"

Joker scoffed and remarked "I did not know you could create such… impressive insults." "I've wanted to say that for a long time," muttered Macavity, grinning wickedly "And believe me; I am really going to enjoy this. After all those years of humiliation, oppression, cruelty, and total submission, I am going to make you suffer." "We'll see about that," sneered Joker. The two toms stood still in their places and bared all of their claws one at a time. Once all of their claws were visible, they waited for each other to make the first move. Joker started the fight. He lunged at Macavity with his paws in the air. Macavity ducked and struck Joker on his stomach when he flew by.

Joker grabbed his stomach and descended to the ground. Macavity jumped off the crate and tentatively neared his brother. Joker jumped back to his feet and faced Macavity again. "Not bad, for a weakling," he commented. "I'm the weakling?" remarked Macavity, "Without me and all your henchcats, you are NOTHING!" Without warning, Joker lunged at Macavity again. He rammed his arm into his stomach, almost knocking the wind out of him. As Macavity struggled to catch his breath from that hefty blow, Joker chuckled and said "We'll just see about that."

Macavity threw several blows at Joker, but Joker dodged them and kicked Macavity in the back. Macavity rebounded and slugged Joker directly in the face. All the while, the henchcats watched on.

* * *

><p>Across the warehouse, Pouncival and Mungojerrie had just arrived at the cell block that Munkustrap and the others were being held in. They looked inside the block from the vent, and they could see the four toms chained to the wall. Only Munkustrap and Alonzo were awake at that moment. Plato and Rum<p>

Tum Tugger were asleep. All four of the toms looked fatigued and a little hungry. "Psst!" whispered Pouncival, "Munk! It's us!" "Pouncival?" stated the black and silver tabby, looking around the room. "Where are you?" "Up here!" Pouncival responded, "In the vent!" Munkustrap looked up to the wall near the ceiling. "What are you doing here?" he called out.

Mungojerrie replied "Getting you the hell out of here!" Then he kicked the grate off. He and Pouncival carefully climbed down the wall and landed safely on the floor. "Watch the door," Mungojerrie told Pouncival, "I'll see if I can free you from the chains." Pouncival complied. He stood by the door and looked outside. There were no guards on patrol at the time. Obviously all the guards were assembled in the main storage unit at the time. "Clear!" he notified the others. Mungojerrie went up to Munkustrap and examined his chains.

"Be careful, Mungo; they're magical," Munkustrap cautioned the calico tom. "Don't worry, Munk," Mungojerrie assured his friend, "A friendly source gave me several good tips on how to pick locks with my claws to unlock any chains, even magical ones. I just need to be extremely careful." "Should I do anything?" inquired Munkustrap. "Just stay perfectly still," advised Mungojerrie, "It's easier for me to work that way." "Very well," Munkustrap did not move a single muscle as Mungojerrie went to work picking the locks. After about thirty seconds, he succeeded.

Munkustrap comforted his paws while Mungojerrie went to work freeing Alonzo next. During that time, Munkustrap asked "How did you get in here?" "Getting inside the building was easy," said Pouncival, continuing to watch the dark halls, "Getting in here; not so much. Fortunately, Mac managed to create a little diversion for us." "Who?" asked Alonzo as Mungojerrie finished unlocking his chains. "Oh, you guys don't know," said Mungojerrie, "Macavity is on our side."

"He is?" said Munkustrap, surprised. "Yep," nodded Mungojerrie as he went to work freeing Plato next, "It took a lot of us by surprise, but we've accepted that he is innocent of the crimes he was accused of."

"There's proof of this?" assumed Alonzo. "Yes," said Pouncival, "Coricopat and Tantomile confirmed his innocence." "Alright," Munkustrap was satisfied with this answer. Just as Mungojerrie freed Plato, Munk asked "What kind of diversion is Macavity creating?" "He's facing Joker off in the main storage area," answered Mungojerrie as he began to pick the locks on Tugger's chains, "Something of a huge fight is going on between the two of them." "What do you mean?" asked Alonzo, "What kind of fight?"

"Well, it's not a fight to the death, as far as I know," replied Pouncival, "But it's the next most vicious thing. If Mac wins, Joker promises to set all of you free." "What if Macavity loses?" asked Munkustrap.  
>"Then he and the rest of you stay and become his warriors," Mungojerrie explained as he finished unlocking Tugger's chains.<p>

Munkustrap and Alonzo went to revive Tugger and Plato. After waking them up, they filled both of them in on everything they had just learned. Pouncival looked out the door again and said over his shoulder "That twisted pollicle must be out of his mind if he thinks we'd actually let him keep you guys here."

"Well, at any rate, we're not going yet," Munkustrap announced. "What?" Tugger whined in disbelief, "Why?" "If everything Pouncival and Mungojerrie have told us is true, Macavity will need our help," Munkustrap told his brother. "Munk, how exactly would that work?" asked Plato, "Joker's henchcats outnumber us."

"I know that, Plato," said Munkustrap, "But now that we know that he's on our side, and how he's risking his life to save us, I feel that we should be here to help him." The others saw the logic in Munkustrap's reasoning. "Well, the first thing we got to do is get out of this cell," Alonzo proclaimed.

"I'm on it," Mungojerrie went over to the door and started to pick the lock with his claws. After about thirty seconds, a small "click" sound was heard and Mungojerrie pushed the door open. Munkustrap took the lead as the six toms piled out of that cell. "Let's move!"

Back in the main storage unit, Joker had just thrown Macavity against the wall. Before he could get back on his feet, Joker ran over to him and kicked him in the face, causing Macavity to fall on his back. Joker was about to kick him in the face again, but Macavity rolled under him and kicked him just underneath the knee. Joker stumbled and dropped to all fours. Macavity got back onto his feet and rammed his front paws against Joker's throat. Joker was soon on the ground again. Before he could get back up, Macavity kicked him in the side. He kicked him so hard that he sent him flying ten feet away. Joker spat a bit of blood out of his mouth and glared at his brother through his fury-laden eyes. Joker heard someone call out "Boss, here!"

Joker turned and saw Apollo, who was holding a long, thin metal pipe in his paws. Apollo tossed the pipe to Joker. Joker jumped to his feet and caught the pipe. He turned back to Macavity and said "Let's dance!" He charged toward his brother, swinging the pipe like a homicidal lunatic. Macavity managed to dodge his first six blows, but the seventh one got him just below the throat. Joker hit Macavity with the pipe several more times. Finally, he stopped and said "This is too easy. Let's even the odds."

Joker stood back as Apollo threw another piece of pipe toward Macavity. Macavity caught it and griped it tightly in both hands. "Bring it," he growled. He raised his pipe in the air and charged towards his brother. Joker parried his blow and the two fought on. The sound of clinking metal could be heard all over the room. At one point, Macavity managed to strike Joker full in the face with his pipe. Joker held his face for a moment as Macavity raised his pipe again. Before he could land another blow, Joker levitated into the air.

He floated to the ceiling and stayed there. Macavity looked up at him and grinned. "Too scared to go on, Joker?" "No, I thought it would be even more exciting if we went up here," chuckled Joker, "Unless you don't think you're up to it." Macavity held his pipe in both hands and said "Have it your way." He ascended into the air and came face to face with his brother once again.

The two toms fought viciously in midair. On the ground below, the henchcats cheered wildly. Both of the ginger cats were tough and agile. For a total of five minutes, they just fought with their pipes. Then, Joker struck Macavity directly on his neck. Macavity abruptly gasped for breath. Joker struck him again in the stomach. Macavity fell to the ground and landed on his feet, but quickly collapsed on his stomach. Joker landed on top of him and struck him several more times with the pipe. At that moment. Munkustrap, Pouncival, Mungojerrie, Alonzo, Plato, and Rum Tum Tugger came running into the room. They could see Joker assaulting Macavity with the pipe. "Mac!" shouted Munkustrap. Munkustraps voice caught the attention of Joker. He looked over and saw Munkustrap and the others.

"Restrain them!" he shouted to his henchcats, no one moved "Restrain them, you fools!" Munkustrap and the others were then quickly surrounded by dozens of henchcats. The six toms tried to fight them off, but they were quickly overpowered. "Leave him alone!" Munkustrap shouted at Joker, struggling to go to Macavity's aid. Joker grinned wickedly again. Macavity had finally regained Munkustrap's respect, and all he had to do was risk his life and get beaten to the brink of death.

Joker looked down at Macavity. He was lying on his side, struggling to remain conscious. Joker dropped the pipe and leaned down next to his ear. He told him "It looks as though you've lost, Macavity. But I must give you credit; you aren't as weak and pathetic as I thought you were." Macavity said nothing in response. Joker continued "Trust me; you'll enjoy the amount of training I'll give you. I'll teach you more about discipline and authority. The others will be taught as well, but they will be receiving better lessons than you. Whenever you're not receiving your training or on a mission, I'll keep you locked in a cell under constant guard. You will get to experience those magical chains for yourself."

Macavity remained silent. He had received substantial injuries, and all he thought about was remaining conscious at the time. But he listened to every word Joker uttered. "Once you and the others are properly trained, it can be just like the good old days," Joker went on, "Only this time, I will be the leader of the Jellicle Tribe. I just have to get rid of Dad and I'll be the undisputed leader." Macavity was horrified when he heard those words. His brother was going to attempt to kill his own father!

"Once I become the Jellicle leader, the tribe will be reformed," Joker continued, "The toms will all be trained to be hard warriors, and the queens will be kept under constant watch. In my mind, they cannot always be trusted, In addition to that, I will finally have Blaire and Jade," Joker told his brother, "They will finally have the honor of being my consorts. Who knows; maybe their mothers would like to catch up with me as well." Macavity was now just disgusted by those words. The very idea of anyone committing such an crime was repulsive to him. Joker spoke into his ear "And then, of course, there's Tristaleen"

Macavity's eyes shot up. He looked at Joker out of the corner of the eye and uttered agitatedly "What are you talking about?" Joker chuckled and whispered into Macavity's ear "She was a fool to believe that she could escape me by faking her own death and joining the Jellicles. Once I am done with Blaire and Jade, I will go after her next." A terrible rage started to take over Macavity's mind. Joker continued talking into his ear: "Do not worry, Mac; I will not kill her. No, instead, I will beat her constantly, to help her learn from her foolishness. But, of course, I will also make her mine. She will receive the same treatment as Jade and Blaire. Only I will show her no mercy at all."

Macavity's rage was accumulating more and more with every word Joker spoke. Joke went on: "I will give her a taste of my 'goodness' many times. And to you know where I'll do that? In your cell, right in front of you. That way, you can see me totally dominate the only person that ever really cared about you. This I will do, and there is nothing you can do about it." Macavity snapped at that last statement. He suddenly felt no pain anywhere in his body. He turned to face Joker and kicked him directly in his tomhood. Joker gasped in surprise and dropped to the ground, holding the area between his back legs. Macavity slowly rose to his hind feet and glared down at his brother. The angry look on his face was so terrible that it made Joker and every henchcat in the room quiver.

After a few seconds of silence, Macavity gave a shout of anger and lunged at Joker. He landed on top of him and started landing many fierce blows onto his face. "You-" *PUNCH* "will-" *PUNCH* "not-" *PUNCH* "lay-" *PUNCH* "a-" *PUNCH* "paw-" *PUNCH* "on-" *PUNCH* "her!" Macavity shouted, striking Joker in the face in-between each word. Macavity continued to punch Joker for fifteen seconds. Then he kicked him in the side several times. After that, he picked him up, levitated into the air, and threw him towards the ground. Joker landed directly on the crate. It broke into dozens of pieces.

Macavity landed on the ground, grabbed Joker by the throat, and threw him across the room. Then he picked up a piece of wood and marched over to him. Joker tried to crawl away, but Macavity shouted mockingly "Where do you think you're going? The fun isn't over yet!" Macavity raised the wood over his head and slammed it against Joker's back, causing him to collapse onto his stomach again. Macavity struck him again and again until the wood broke in half. When that happened, Macavity tossed the wood aside and grabbed his brothers throat. He practically strangled him to an inch of his life. Then he forced him onto his feet and delivered a few more blows. Joker collapsed onto his knees and fell flat on his face. Macavity looked down at him, keeping a careful eye on his brother.

The henchcats stood there in shock. Their leader had just been defeated by his younger brother! All this time, they thought that Macavity was weak and stupid, like Joker had told them. But now it occurred to them that Macavity was extremely strong and intelligent. He was definitely the more honourable one.  
>Joker weakly looked up and saw Macavity standing over him with his claws raised in the air. Joker grinned that same malicious grin, blood dripping from his mouth and said "Go ahead, Macavity. Kill me. I know it's what you always wanted to do."<p>

Macavity was actually hesitating on that spot. Ever since ascending to tomhood, he had come to think of his brother as nothing more than a malevolent thief, a cold-blooded murderer, and a remorseless rapist. Now his brother was directly in front of him, at his mercy. Macavity was almost feuding with himself. Part of him wanted to finally kill Joker off, but the other half of him did not want to give in to his anger.  
>After about a minute of complete silence, Macavity slowly lowered his paws and spoke triumphantly "No, Joker. I will not. It's better to see you live with the shame of defeat." He turned around and said "I'm taking Munkustrap and the others back home, though. That was your end of the deal."<p>

Munkustrap and the others smiled at Macavity from across the room. Macavity turned back to Joker and told him "You really are nothing, Joker. These henchcats around us are all the ones that really make you well-known. Without them, you are just a cat with unnatural powers." "What are you implying?" grumbled Joker. Macavity responded "What I mean is: they're better than you. Each and every one of them is much better than you."

Joker slowly rose to his feet and laughed menacingly. "You fool! You think they are better than me! They couldn't look after themselves if they were on their own! It's thanks to me that they are so well-trained. Without that training, they'd be nothing more than strays begging for food and owners on the streets!" The henchcats always knew that Joker did not think much of them, but they were not aware that his respect for them was this little. Macavity simply scoffed and said "Whatever. You can say whatever you want to say. But I'm going home to the junkyard. And my six friends over there are coming home with me."

Macavity turned back around and started walking over to Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, Pouncival, Alonzo, Plato, and Tugger. Halfway there, Joker stomped his foot and shouted "You're not going anywhere!" "Oh?" said Macavity over his shoulder, "And who, pray tell, is going to stop us?" Joker looked around at the henchcats and pointed at Macavity. He shouted "Seize him!" None of the henchcats moved. They stood right where they were.

"I said 'Seize him,' you idiots!" Joker roared with fury. Most of the henchcats did not move at all. The only ones that did move were the ones that were restraining Munkustrap and the others and they only moved to release them. "Seize the traitor, you useless morons!" Joker shouted. Right then, the henchcats slowly started walking towards the center of the room. Macavity took a defensive stance once again, but he was surprised when the henchcats walked right past him.

Joker looked around; the henchats were approaching him! "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice. "You said 'Seize the traitor,'" Apollo pointed out, "And that is exactly what we are doing." "Get away!" shouted Joker, "Have you all gone mad? I am your boss!" The henchcats ignored everything Joker said. They approached him very slowly, but every step they got closer, Joker felt more afraid.

When they were less than three feet away from him, Joker levitated into the air. But before he could get up two feet, one of the henchcats reached out and grabbed his tail. Joker was pulled back to the ground where he was surrounded by his henchcats completely. "Lights out, Joker," Apollo remarked, leering down at Joker. He gradually raised his paw as high as he could, and he brought it crashing into Joker's face. Then another henchcat punched Joker. Then another, and another, and another… Joker was being beat to death by his own henchcats! All Macavity and the others could do was watch!

"Hey, guys, take your time with him!" Apollo told the other henchcats, "Everybody should be allowed to get in at least one blow!" After about ten minutes of being beaten, Joker was dead. There was more blood on his coat than the amount that was still in his body. There was a brief silence in the room. Apollo went over to Macavity, Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Pouncival, and Plato. He told them "You are all free to return to the Jellicle Tribe. We will not be bothering you anymore." "Thanks, Apollo," said Macavity, "What are you and the others going to do now?"

"We're thinking of reforming our organization," Apollo answered him, "We'll try to find some uses for our skills that can benefit others instead of hurt them." "That's quite an abrupt change from spiteful to genial," noted Alonzo. "Well, it's a transition we're willing to make," stated Apollo, "Macavity hear finally helped us get some self-respect. For this, Mac, we are in your debt." "Thank you," Macavity grinned, "I'm just glad Joker will never harm anyone ever again."

Apollo nodded and said "I imagine that you guys want to go home?" The seven toms nodded simultaneously. "Come, I'll take you to the front entrance;" Apollo turned around and led the seven toms to the main entrance of the storage unit. The other henchcats stepped aside to make way for them. On the way out, Macavity looked at Joker's bloodied corpse. It was mangled almost beyond soon made it to the door to the outside. After exchanging a friendly good-bye with Apollo, the seven toms started to make their way home.

Right then, the pain from all the injuries Macavity received finally kicked in. Macavity groaned, clutched his side, and dropped to his knees. Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger quickly ran to his sides. "Mac, are you alright?" Munkustrap asked in concern. "I… I don't know," Macavity responded, "I feel a lot of pain."

"Well, given the amount of damage you took, you should be in excruciating pain right now!" said Tugger."Come on," said Pouncival, "We have to get him back to the tribe immediately. My mother and Jenny can help him. "Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger gave Macavity a helping hand. They started running back to the tribe as fast as they could; Plato, Alonzo, Pouncival, and Mungojerrie ran alongside them. Munkustrap looked at Macavity and whispered constantly "Mac, hold on. Just hold on. You'll make it."  
>Before they got far, Macavity blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>-When he opened his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling of his new den. He looked down at his body, and saw that it was bandaged in several places. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were at the door, talking with each other. Tristaleen was at his side. She smiled at him and said "Welcome home, hero." Jenny and Jelly saw that Macavity was conscious and went over to him to help him sit up. Macavity smiled back at Tristaleen and kissed her on the lips. "Thanks. How long was I out?" "Almost ten days," answered Jenny, "Trista never left your side for a moment. She was so worried for you."<p>

"She wasn't alone," remarked Jelly, "The entire tribe has been concerned for your well-being. They want to throw a celebration in your honour as soon as you are well enough". "That's rather gracious of them," Macavity said, still smiling, "Let them know that I'll be ready by tonight. For now, I'd like to spend some time alone with Tristaleen." Jenny and Jelly nodded. They quickly left the den to give Macavity and Tristaleen some privacy.

**whew...that I think was one of my longest chapter, and it was thanks to passionate admiral, now I planned on ending this chapter just a bit differantly, but I might do a little tie over chapter and then the epilogue**

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Home and celebrations**

Later that night, Macavity and Tristaleen were walking through the piles of junk. As they walked, they talked about the events of the last couple weeks.  
>"Wait…wait…Bomba and Demeter actually managed to get you to have a make-over and go shopping?" said Macavity. He started laughing and, in his mind, tried to picture Trista being physically dragged around by Bombalurina and Demeter trying on different degrading outfits and having other cats fixing her up. It was rather comical to imagine such a thing.<p>

"What; did you want to make yourself even sexier for when I came home?" he purred, kissing her neck.

Trista tried pushing him off, saying "Please, Mac; not now. We don't want to make a scene."  
>Macavity stopped, pulled away, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "'Raise a scene?'" He repeated.<p>

Before he knew it, all the lights in the junkyard came on and everyone shouted "WELCOME HOME MACAVITY!" The ginger cat could not help but let out a laugh. The main clearing was adorned in lights, much like the ones used on a Christmas tree, ribbons were hanging down from various junk piles, and a disco light was in the middle of the junkyard, there was a table piled high with all kinds of food.

Plato approached handed Trista and Macavity handing them both a glass of a potent colorless beverage. Macavity gave it a sniff and cringed in disgust. He sharply remarked, "Plato, may I ask what in the world is in this drink?"

The young tom shrugged and replied "Beats me. Rumple gave it to me after she returned from her most recent thieving round." All the other adults in the Tribe were handed a glass. Some were a bit reluctant to accept, but they did not want to seem discourteous. Dymas and Connor both accepted a glass from Mungojerrie, but Bombalurina and Demeter quickly confiscated their glasses much to the disappointment of both Dymas and connor. They did not want their children drinking that type of drink at their age.

Munkustrap stood atop the Tire beside his father. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the cats in the yard. Then he announced as he raised his glass "I would like to propose a toast: To Macavity, without whom, I along with a few of my fellow Jellicles, and my daughter and niece would not be  
>here. Without him, we would be lost. We would be forced into the service of London's most hellish cat. But we were saved, by the bravest cat this Tribe has seen in generations."<p>

Munkustrap looked over at his brother and smiled. Macavity smiled in response and raised his glass to him. Munkustrap announced "To Macavity!" All the adults raised their glasses and repeated "To Macavity!"

Everyone with the exception of Trista, who prudently dumped the drink when no one was looking) drank their glasses in one long gulp. After the drink, a few of the adult cats looked like they were ready to throw up, but everyone managed to suppress that desire.

While Macavity was hanging out with Tristaleen and Rum Tum Tugger on top of the TSE-1, they got a surprise visit from Blaire and Jade. The two young queen-kits were each holding a shoebox wrapped poorly with colourful string in their paws.

"Good evening, Blaire and Jade," Macavity greeted them, smiling kindly at them.

"Hi, Mr. Mac!" said Jade. "He said my name first!" Blaire whispered to her cousin. "Shut up!" Jade quietly retorted giving her cousin a nudge.

"What's with the shoeboxes?" inquired Trista. "Oh, we just wanted to give Mr. Mac something to express our gratitude," Blaire answered. "We hope you'll like our gifts," said Jade as she and Blaire handed him the shoeboxes.

Macavity kindly took the two boxes in his front paws. He decided to open up Jade's gift first. He used his claws to cut off the string and opened the lid. Inside was a standard deck of cards fastened together with a rubber band. Macavity picked them up and looked them over. "Thanks, Jade. It's very nice!"

"Look at the back of the deck," she told him. Macavity did this, and he found that the two "joker" cards had the letter "J" crossed off of them and the word "Mac" had been written over them. "Do you like them?" asked Jade. Macavity looked up and smiled at her. "I love them. I'd say that you've improved this deck."

Jade shrugged smiling up at Macavity . "Perhaps." Macavity noticed that her scar was still above her eyebrow. He remarked "I hope the scar isn't bothering you." "No, I barely even notice it," she assured him, "And you were right; boys do like scars! Dymas and Alister have both been spending more time around me."

"Well, that's a relief," commented Trista. Blaire came forward with her gift and handed it to Macavity. She said "I hope you like my gift, too." Macavity used his claws to cut the shoebox's string and removed its lid. Inside was a type of two-dimensional ceramic cat.

It had originally been painted red and orange, but Blaire had painted over the gold parts so that it resembled Macavity more. It looked somewhat tacky, but Macavity did not want Blaire to think he did not like it.

"Thank you, Blaire, it's lovely," he smiled at her. "I was worried that you would hate it," she told him, "I mean, I just kinda made it last-minute."

"No, no, I really like it," he assured her, "I'll find a special place to hang it in the wall of my den." "OUR den," Trista corrected him. "Yes, of course, darling," Macavity agreed, put emphasis on that last word.

Blaire and Jade giggled and said "Thanks for your time, Mr. Mac. Good night!"

"Good night," he nodded back.

The two queen kits turned around and slid off the TSE-1. They went to rejoin everyone else in the center of the clearing. Tugger, Trista, and Mac watched them as they walked away.

"You know, it's funny," Tugger commented, "Bombalurina and I used to adore each other. But then she picked Pouncival as her mate. Blaire was THIS close to being my own daughter." When he said "this," he took his front paws and held them in front of himself so that they were two inches away from each other.

Macavity and Trista looked at each other and scoffed. Trista remarked "Not to be cynical, but I don't think that would have ever happened, Tugger." "She does have a point," Macavity concurred. He held his front paws about a foot apart from each other and said "I'll bet it was more like THIS much."

Tugger rolled his eyes, saying "You are no help at all, brother."

Later, after all the excitement died down, everybody started going to bed. It was not long before Trista and Mac decided to turn in for the night. The two lovers entered their den and got settled on the bed. However, Macavity noticed that Tristaleen was trembling somewhat. Concerned, he decided to address that.

"Are you alright, Trista?" he asked. She did not answer right away. She just looked down at herself and chose her words carefully before responding. Then she turned to her lover and said "Mac, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"What might that be?" he asked. She slowly continued: "Do... do you remember the first night we spent together in this room?" Macavity thought back and nodded his head with a smirk across his face. "That was quiet an energetic night, from what I recall."

Trista continued: "Well, Mac, I have to ask you something." "Sure, Trista. Anything?" Again, Trista carefully chose her words, and then went on: "Mac, have you ever... considered the idea of... having kittens?"

Macavity took a moment to think about this question, and then he answered "Truthfully, yes. But when I worked for Joker, I had almost abandoned the hope of ever being a father. Joker practically made sure that the queens kept their distance from me. Besides that, I wouldn't have wanted my kittens to have grown up in that hostile lifestyle. Why do you ask, Trista?"

Trista looked at the floor of the den again and sat in silence. Finally, she looked back up at Mac and told him "Many things happened in the ten days you were unconscious. Jennyanydots told you that I never left your side. That is true. I was waiting for you to wake up in all that time."

He smiled at her sympathetically and said "It must have been torture waiting that long. I'm sorry if I gave you a scare." She chuckled, saying "Don't worry, Mac; you didn't. Although Jellylorum thought it possible that we were going to lose you during the first few days, we managed to keep you stabilized after the fourth day."

"I'm relieved to hear you say that," he told her, "But I'll bet that's not what you wanted to tell me." "You're right; it's not," she said.

"So, why did you ask me if I ever thought about having kittens?" he queried. Trista did not answer him right away. She paused for a long time, and then she finally answered him: "Mac, I'm... I'm pregnant."

Macavity was speechless. He took those words in slowly but coherently.

Trista was very worried that Mac would not want the kittens. But even if he didn't, she did. She was willing to look after them by herself is she had to, working as a henchcats taught her a few things. But she waited for his reaction in anxiety. Finally, Mac jumped up, wrapped his arms around Trista, and lifted her into the air. He embraced her tightly (being careful to avoid applying too much pressure to her abdomen), and then set her back down. Tears of joy were slowly starting to form in his eyes.

"Trista, you've just made me the happiest tom on Earth," he whispered into her ear. Slowly, tears of joy appeared in Trista's eyes as well. Now she knew that her kittens would know their father

_The End_

_I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic, it's been my longest one yet, I would like to thanks all my reivewers Barron Albert Freddrickson III, SummerRose12, Demlurina, and The passionate Admiral, who has also been beta-reading my chapters _

_There will be an epilogue after this, that I hope you will enjoy_

_Thanks for being such great readers, and expect to see something new from me soon_


	14. Chapter 14

Macavity paced anxiously in front of the birthing den. He paused to listen whenever the slightest discernable sound emanated from within. At every whimper or hiss he heard, he momentarily froze and peered in the direction of the den door, which was covered by a blanket for his mate's privacy. Macavity's anxiety, of course, was not exclusive to him alone on this day. Most of the other members of the tribes were with him. Apparently, the births of two ex-cons' kittens were just as important to them as the tribe leaders' kittens themselves.

Macavity did not pay much attention to them; all his attention was on Tristaleen and his kits. When Jellylorum first told the couple that they were expecting a total of five kittens, they were both overly excited beyond belief. But a few weeks into her pregnancy, Trista started to fell weak, languorous, and dizzy.

Concerned for her well-being, Macavity took her to Jellylorum, and after a brief examination, Jelly informed them that some of the kits – if not all of them – would most likely inherit Macavity's magical ability. The fatigue Trista was feeling was actually the kits developing their magic in the womb.

Jelly assured her that the feeling should go away in time, but that it would still be ideal to go to Quaxo. Most likely, he would have some potions that would help her. After Mistoffelees had given her the potions, Trista started to feel more like herself. That is, as much as one queen can with pregnancy.

The rest of her pregnancy went off without another hitch. Macavity was amazed on how big Trista was getting. But he never did say anything like that to her, in case in would end him up in the "doghouse," as humans liked to say.

This night would be embedded in his mind for the rest of his life "Macavity….Mac.." Trista whispered as she gently nudged her mate until he stirred from his slumber. He turned and, half-asleep, asked "What is it, my dear?" Trista smiled gently and placed a paw on his shoulder. She told him "Its time, my dear." Macavity rubbed his eyes and asked "Time for what?" Tristaleen lightly rolled her eyes and replied "The kits. What else?" As soon as she said that, Macavity snapped awake and jumped out of bed.

"Are you sure?" he questioned his mate."Well, I'm pretty sure it's not the flu." she remarked sarcastically, smirking and placing her paws on her abdomen. Macavity shook his head in slight annoyance and stated "Trista, this isn't the time to joke around. We must get you to Jenny and Jelly immediately." "I don't think I'll be able to walk that far of a distance; the contractions are pretty close to each other." Trista informed him. Macavity knew his mate was right; she definitely better than him about pregnancy. He thought for a moment about what to do and came up with an idea.

"What if I carry you and levitate us to Jenny and Jelly's?" he suggested, "I will be able to get us there much more quickly. It would also be a much safer alternative to using my magic to transport us there." Trista agreed with her mate's proposal.  
>Macavity wrapped his arms around his mate and lifted her into his arms, being mindful of her comfort, as well as her abdomen. When they arrived at the entrance of the birthing den, Macavity placed Trista on the ground and knocked firmly on the door. Jenny appeared and opened the door just enough to see who was outside. When she saw it was Macavity and Tristaleen, she opened the door fully. "Is it time?" she asked. Macavity nodded as he set Tristaleen back on her feet. "Well, come on in," Jennyanydots ordered, "Jelly and I have everything prepared already."<p>

Jenny held out her paws for Trista to take and lead her inside; the expecting queen complied. But when Macavity tried to follow the two queens, Jenny stopped him. She said solemnly but sympathetically "I'm sorry, Macavity, but toms are not allowed to witness the birth. But there is still something you may do for me. I am certain it will help Trista out a great deal." Macavity nodded, most of his focus still on his mate. He said "Of course, Jenny. What is it you need me to do for you?"  
>"I need you to go wake up Mistoffelees and bring him here," she instructed him, "We might need him in case the kittens' magic affects Tristaleen during the birth."<p>

Macavity immediately ran to the magical tom's door and starting pounding on it with such vigor that he half-expected the door to snap in two. After what seemed like an eternity to the ginger tom, the door opened slowly with a loud creak. On the other side was a very tired – and slightly ticked off – Mistoffelees. The tuxedo cat looked at his visitor and asked him partly annoyed "What is it, Macavity? It's the middle of the night and I'm trying to get some sleep." Macavity gave an apologetic smile and told the tuxedo tom "I'm sorry to wake you up at this ungodly hour, Mistoffelees, but believe me; I wouldn't have woken you if it was not important."

"Alright then," Mistoffelees yawned as he rubbed his eye, "What do you need?" "Trista just went into labor," Macavity promptly replied, "Jenny asked me to come over here and ask you for assistance." Mistoffelees stood thinking for a moment; then he nodded and said "Wait here." He disappeared into his den for a few minutes and returned with three bottles of dark murky liquid. Macavity looked at the bottles with intrigue and stated "May I ask what is in the bottles?"

"There're elixirs that will help Trista while she's in labor," Mistoffelees explained, "I'm taking them just in case the kittens' magical ability causes any trouble for her during the birthing process. It would take much too long to go into detail about what each potion does, so I'll not waste your time with explanations." "Thank you," Macavity smirked. "Please lead the way," Mistoffelees said, signaling with his paws.

It only took a few minutes for the two toms to reach Jennyanydots' den. Mistoffelees rushed into the den leaving Macavity outside alone. Not long after, many Jellicles joined him in the wait, including Pouncival and his own brother Munkustrap. Their presence gave him what he considered to be much-needed support.

Munkus approached his brother and put a paw on his shoulder reassuringly. He told him "She'll be fine, Mac. She has three of the best cats in the Tribe helping her through the labor. Just trust me; she'll get through it." Macavity sighed, turned around, and embraced his brother. Munkustrap scoffed and embraced his brother in return. "Thanks, Munk," Macavity whispered gratefully. "Anything to cheer you up, Mac," said Munkustrap, patting his brother on his back.

Inside the den, Tristaleen was lying down on the bed. Jennyanydots was holding her paw while Jellylorum placed a couple damp washcloths on her forehead to keep her from perspiring. Mistoffelees just stood by the side with the three bottles in his paws. He watched as the two middle-aged queens helped Trista remain comfortable but focused at the same time. "Okay, Trista, your contractions are getting close…" said Jellylorum, "Just keep breathing." "What do you think I'm doing?" Trista spoke impatiently through rasping, inconsistent breathes. Trista was struggling to remain focused, but she was undergoing a lot of pain. Trista, focus!" Jennyanydots almost yelled, "If you're not properly focused, any number of complications could come up." Trista tried her best to obey the Gumbie Cat's orders, but she was still having trouble concentrating.

Misto scoffed and remarked "Victoria's experience wasn't nearly as traumatic as this." Tristaleen glared at him from her bed and shot at him "You're not helping, Mistoffelees." "I'm just saying; Victoria had a couple magical kittens in our litter, as well," Mistoffelees told the expecting queen, "But it was not this hard for her to remain focus." "Did she give birth to FIVE KITTENS?" shouted Tristaleen in aggravation. Mistoffelees paused as if he was thinking, and replied "Nope. Only three." "Mistoffelees, would you please just not speak unless you're spoken to?" Jennyanydots impatiently told the tuxedo tom. He shrugged and said "Alright. I'll just stand here until you need me."

Outside the den, Macavity was talking with Jade, Blaire, Dymas, Alister, and Connor who recently joined him in waiting. They could hear Tristaleen's screams coming from inside. "Auntie Trista sounds like she's in a lot of pain," commented Jade.  
>"I'm sure she is, Jade," agreed Macavity, "But the pain won't last long." "So, when will we get to see our cousins?" asked Connor. "Soon," Macavity assured him, "Very soon… I hope." Before long, Macavity heard Tristaleen shouting things like "Macavity, I'm going to kill you! What did you do to me!" Macavity just scoffed and remarked "If she's at the 'death threats' stage, it won't be long until the kittens are born." Why is Trista angry at you, Mr. Mac?" enquired Blaire, "Did you do something to her?"<p>

Dymas taped his sister on the shoulder and said "Of course he did, stupid. He got her pregnant!"

Macavity scoffed again and said "Your brother is correct. During the birthing stage of pregnancy, the expecting mother can go through so much physical that she will begin to make death threats against the father. But once the birthing process ends, everyone's content because a new life has entered the world." "That's wonderful," stated Alister. That was the first time he had spoken without his stutter. Finally, after an agonizing three-hour wait, Jellylorum opened the door of the den. She looked to Macavity and beckoned him forwards. Macavity promptly obeyed her gesture and went into the den.

Trista looked up from nursing the kittens when she hears someone enter the den and saw Macavity standing at the entrance of the den, she gave weak smile "Hey Mac, come over they don't bite, at least not yet" Macavity made his way over to his new dfamily, kneeling down next to Trista he looked at the sleeping kits with amazement, three of the kits where ginger cats much like himself, one of them has black stripes, the other one, the second had white paws, chest, belly and mouth, and the third had black patches throughout his body. Two of them were white cats like their mother, one had ginger and black stripes the other had spots "Trista there absolutely beautiful, you did an amazing job"

"Well I did have jenny and jelly, they were beyond amazing and then I had Mistoffelees" The tuxedo tom who was putting the bottles away, scoffed "well it wasn't much fun at my end" Macavity chuckled "You're complaining? Misto, If I'm correct you didn't just deliver 5 kits" Misto knowing Macavity was correct and that it wouldn't be best to argue with the ginger tom, finished putting away his potions and quickly left the den.

"So may I ask what the sexes are of the kits" Macavity inquired, the excitement of first seeing his family had made him forget to ask "Three are boys, two of them are girls, this one here the ginger with the stripes is a male, the one next to him with the white is a girl, the one with the patches is also a male. Now this white one with the patches is a girl and with the stripes male"

Trista leaned into Macavity who wrapped his arms around her in compliance "I've only picked out the females name, this girl here" she pointed to the smaller one the ginger "her name is Zoella, after my own mother and her sister Meleah, I have decided to leave the males names to you"

"I appreciate you giving me that responsibility of giving our sons their names" Macavity thought for a few moments. "well I have thought of it, these names should fit them, and I hope they are proud of them, I would like to give the name of Baroen to-" he picked his son with the stripes "this little man" placing baroen back to rest, Macavity picked up the other two males "I give the name of Tachet to him" he said placing tachet with his other siblings "and finally Kelazi" Trista smiled "Macavity those are wonderful names, Im sure our children will be proud to carry those names"

Now late that night it was time for the Naming ceremony of the jellicles, in which the new parents would introduce their kittens to the rest of the tribe, macavity held baroen, Tachet and Kelazi. While Trista held Zoella and Meleah. Old D stood in front of the couple, clearing his throat he gathered the attention of the tribe "My fellow Jellices I have gathered you here tonight on this special occasion to introduce 5 new members to the jellicle family" He stepped aside and macavity stepped forward "These are my sons, Baoren, Tachet and Kelazi. My mate Trista is holding our daughters Zoella and Meleh"

The jellicle cheered, happy that new life has been brought into their family

The End

Wow finally the end, I hope you all enjoyed my story and Im glad you were all very patient with me, and for passionate admiral for beta-reading my story and helping me for all those who reviewed, PM and you get a cookie I shall get an epilogue ready for all of you guys very soon, and then I will start a new story


	15. Chapter 15

**_Epilogue_**

Some would argue that there is nothing more amusing than a tom chasing his kittens around the living room of his den for whatever reason, such as trying to give them baths. There is a slight disadvantage if they are in the midst of discovering their magical abilities. This exact thing was happening to Macavity. He was trying to control his children, but they had no apparent intention of being controlled without putting up some resistance.

Macavity called out things like "Baroen, get down off the roof! No, no, Zoella! DO NOT set Tachet's tail on fire again!" "Having trouble there, Maccy?" asked Tristaleen. She had just remerged from an adjoining room holding a recently bathed Maleah and Kelazi. Macavity sighed and replied "No, everything is going fine, dear." Just as Zoella ran by, Macavity reached out and grabbed her tail. He smirked and held her in the air, stated triumphantly "Got ya, sweetie!"

Hanging upside down, Zoella crossed her arms and glared at her father. She tried her best to look tense, but she was too amused to really look threatening. "Well, I'm glad everything's in order," remarked Trista, "Cori and Tanto are coming by anytime now to look at the kittens. They want to see how their magic is developing." "Yes, I know. You 've told me a few times," Macavity grunted as he wrestled with Zoella, who was trying to escape her father's grasp. Soon, a knock came at the door to their den.

Momentarily distracted by the sound of the knocking, Macavity did not realize his daughter had set his tail on fire. While Macavity slowly became more aware of the new heat source behind his back, Trista opened the door. Sure enough, it was the mystical twins themselves. "Please, come in," she offered. The twins nodded and stepped inside. "Hello Macavity, Hello Trista. How are things going?" Coricopat inquired, as he and his sister settled themselves down on a makeshift couch. "Are the kittens behaving themselves?"

Before Trista could reply to Coricopat's question, a yowl came from Macavity. The ginger tom grabbed his tail and dropped Zoella. She landed on all fours and took off after Tachet once more. Trista put Maleah and Kelazi down on the ground near the physic twins and went to go get her mate a bandage for his now burnt tail. When she returned, she held the bandage out and told him "Here you go, dear." Macavity took the bandage and wound it around his tail, saying "Thank you, love."

"I see Zoella's powers are coming along nicely," Coricopat commented smugly. "Oh, will you keep your loud mouth shut," Macavity growled, "You're not helping at all, Cori." Cori held up his paws in mock defense and said "Alright, I'm sorry. Now may we begin with the testing?" Trista gathered the kittens together and managed to get them to sit next to each other in a horizontal line in front of the twins. She made sure to keep Zoella and Tachet at different ends of the line. Tanto reached over and took her brother's paw and held out her opposite paw for Maleah to grab.

"Children, if you would, please take your siblings' paws in your own so that we can make a circle," she requested sweetly, "Before we begin, we will also need you to close your eyes for me and Uncle Cori." The kittens nodded and did as their Aunt told them to do. Once the twins and the five kittens were in a circle, Tantomile instructed them "Now we need you to clear your minds as best as you can." After a few attempts, the kittens were able to focus and clear their minds. Once they managed this, they could allow Cori and Tanto into their subconscious mind, which was the part of the mind which homes the main magical gene in most cats. The twins went through each of kitten's minds one at a time, strengthening their "good" magic and telepathically removing any trace of negative magic, which was capable of corrupting their minds if it continued to develop.

But once the twins' minds reached the mind of Maleah, they found something quite unexpected. They located a very weak magical signal and something that would almost be described as a black hole. This "black hole" was capable of sucking out the magic of another mystical cat. Feeling their own powers go weak, the twins broke the connections with the kittens and gave Macavity and Tristaleen grave looks. Sensing that what the twins had to say would not be appropriate news for kittens, Macavity told the kittens to go outside and play. Once the adult cats were alone, he turned back to the twins and enquired nervously "Is everything alright? Are their magical abilities developing at the normal rate?"

"Actually, Baroen, Zoella, Tachet and Kelazi's magic is all coming along rather well," Coricopat answered, "It is Maleah we need to talk to you about. Have you noticed that she is not using any magic at all?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, we have," Trista said with motherly concern clear in her voice, "While her brothers and sister spend a lot of time fooling around with their magic, she mostly just sits off to the side most of the time. We just thought she was more mature than the rest of them and that she did not want to mess around." Coricopat and Tantomile looked at each other hesitantly before the latter continued "When we searched through her mind, there was a very weak and almost undetectable magical signal. We also detected something we've rarely ever seen in any magical cat: a black hole."

Trista raised an eyebrow and asked them "What is a black hole?" "It is a magical hole that drains the magic from other cats," Coricopat responded, "It manages this without the drainer or the one being drained being aware of it. Overtime, while it can kill the cat being drained, it also effects the advancement of the drainer's own magic." Macavity bit his lip and paced on the spot. He asked them "What do you mean by all that? Will she have any magic at all?" Cori sighed and replied with "That we do not know, as long as the black hole is her in subconscious."

"What can we do to get rid of it?" Trista asked in concern, "Will it harm her siblings?" "No, it should not harm her siblings or absorb their magic; their magic is only just emerging so the black hole will have no effect on them," Cori told the couple reassuringly, "As for getting rid of it, when Tanto and I come for the weekly training , Mistoffelees will join us. He will work one-on-one with Maleah to get rid of the black hole. Once he's accomplished that, he'll be able to see if any trace of magic is left after that."

A few minutes later, the twins prepared to leave. "We will leave now, but we'll come back the same time next week with Misto," Tantomile whispered before leaving the den. Coricopat followed close behind her. When the door shut behind the twins, Macavity and Tristaleen sank onto the couch and remained silent for a few minutes. Macavity ran a paw through his mane and stated "All we can do is go on the treatments with Mistoffelees and hope for the best. It will not the worst thing if she has not magic. In fact, she'll be able to live a normal life"

After many treatments Mistoffelees declared that the black hole was destroyed, and Maleah was safe to be around other magical cats, but Mistoffelees also informed them that her magic was still very dormant and that there was a good chance it would just die out as she grew older. However, the family, the twins, and Mistoffelees soon discovered that each kit had a different magical ability. Baroen could defy gravity and transport himself from one spot to another. Zoella could create and control fire. Tachet could do common spells and control smaller animals and inanimate objects. Kelazi could completely heal someone and knew how to make complez potions.

A few years passed. By this point in time, the kittens were all near adulthood. It was just a few years before their coming of age. However, they were not the only ones reaching that stage in life. At one point, Tantomile gave birth to 2 kittens. Both of them were toms whom she named Xavier and Gutterex. In addition to this, Plato and Electra became the parents of 2 kittens as well. They were a tom and queen named Jerrolfer and Eliticata respectively.

The End

**SEQUEL- One day, Maleah leaves the junkyard, believing that without her magic she will never be someone important. Sometime after, she meets a tom that shows her that she is capable of doing anything. However, a new threat comes upon the Jellicles. Will Maleah return in time to save her family?**


End file.
